A Six Foot Request
by TheUnderStudy
Summary: It's hard to function in the heat, when you miss the cold so much on your skin. I tried to live again, but living became too hard. So I set out looking for death in the only place I could guarantee it. Original O/S, then Team Killed O/S follows, and the mini-series of Team Changed right after. Team Changed series still in progress as of 8.13.2014.
1. A Six Foot Request: Original OS

**A/N: This is an idea that popped in my head and I wanted to write it. Kristen Stewart is still my Bella, but Gerard Butler with the semi long hair is my Marcus. Images on blog. Abandon all expectations. Thanks to ForksPixie & stephlite for looking over this.**

**All things Twilight are the property and ownership of S. Meyers. I make no money from my obsession.**

**

* * *

**

**A Six Foot Request**

**BPOV  
**The sun was beaming down on me and I was glaring at my shadow. Jealousy. I wanted to be in the dark, covered and out of the light. But I had decided to move back to Phoenix. It had been a while, but I thought that maybe I could forget about the cold. However, it is hard to forget something that you crave.

I decided to go back into the house. Renee and Phil were nice enough to let me have it once they had finally settled in California. I had a little sister now named Shannon. Renee had decided to try to give it one more try. The past ten years had been a little rough on her, Charlie, and Phil. _A little_. Well okay maybe it was a little more than a little. I walked over to my couch and picked up the last picture I took with Charlie. It was the day I decided to move on. I was a fool. I couldn't let go. I knew I never could. _His _hold on me was forever and I was stuck in this pain.

Ten years ago my life altered, shifted in a way that fragmented my soul. I was in love with a vampire, an immortal creature that charred forever his image into my brain. Edward Cullen. Edward Cullen. _E-d-w-a-r-d._ Yes I could say his name comfortably now. Yet, when he left…. The mere utterance of his name sent me into fits. I was damaged goods, made unusable by one boy, one ageless boy.

"The incident," as I liked to call it, was the catalyst. Even though now I believe it was coming sooner or later. He was going to find a reason to be rid of me. I was not his mate. I was not enough for him. For if I was, he would have never left me in that forest. But I believed the words that he said to me. I believed them because it seemed right.

I was found in those woods still calling his name. I whispered them constantly till I could not even speak, but his name echoed in my mind. Charlie had no idea what to do. When he spoke with Renee about committing me, I knew I had to snap out of it. The doctors would end up keeping me there forever with the things I might say under treatment. Even though they had left me, I knew I still had to keep the secret. I hid my grief and the pain from Charlie as best I could. However at night, the nightmares flowed through me and there was no denying that I was not better.

School was not working out. The constant stares and whispering from the Forks High population began to wear on me. Angela was my saving grace. She suggested that I just get away from Forks. That there was nothing left keeping me and I was slowly dwindling away. I talked it over with Charlie and told him my idea. He felt like a failure, but I couldn't keep up the façade, not in this town. I was going to go back to Phoenix. Renee and Phil still had their house there and I knew the area well. Charlie was worried about me being by myself. However, the solitude was just what I needed.

The day I left, it snowed. I let the snowflakes fall on my face and shivered as they melted on my warm skin. It was like his fingers were touching my face, ghosting over every curve. That's when I realized how much I craved the cold. I would love to feel him touching me again igniting the burgeoning passion I had planned to discover through him. I couldn't help but smile at the thought and basked in the chill. An all too familiar voice had brought me out of my thoughts. Jake. He was another reason I was leaving. The constant hovering was agonizing.

"_I haven't seen you smile like that in a long time Bells." I looked down at him and tried not to sigh. He had been trying so hard to get me to love him. My heart belonged elsewhere. Jake was warmth, light. He was false and my heart knew it._

"_I'll miss the weather," I responded to him._

"_The weather? Is that all you will miss?" He smirked and I definitely have to do this now._

"_Once I leave here Jake, I will try to forget every single thing I have encountered here." His smile fell and it hurt to say that. It wasn't true as I would never forget this place, Charlie, Jake, or them. I had to because Jake was the type of guy to hold on forever. I could not let him do that._

"_Oh well…I see." Jake looked down at his feet. Charlie came out with the rest of my bags. He was going to take me to the airport. I wish I could have gotten out of it, but he was very persistent._

"_Goodbye Jacob."_

"_Bye Bells."_

And that was the last I ever saw or spoke to Jacob Black. The ride to the airport was silent. I was thankful Charlie wasn't a talker. He gave me more pepper spray and told me to call once I got settled. He hugged me tight and wished me luck. He didn't ask me to come back to visit because he knew I wouldn't come back. I hated him feeling like he did, like he had failed. It wasn't his fault. I was just too far gone to recover completely. I told him I loved him and gave him the biggest hug I could. He got a little choked up and squeezed me tight.

"_Bells, I will always be here for you. No matter what. Please… please don't ice your heart. You're too young to let it ice up forever."_

I just sighed at his words. I gave him one last look before I went through security and walked away to the sun.

I arrived in Phoenix with the sun blaring down on me. I thought that would be just great. It would help me forget the cold I desired. I hopped in a cab and headed to my old home. Renee wouldn't be out until two weeks to make sure I was okay. So I had some time to myself, to have my nightmares without her talks of committing me. She had left her car there, so I could get around when I was ready to. Phil was even nice enough to transfer some money into my account. I didn't have to worry about much for at least a couple of months.

When I crossed the threshold, I remembered that I was still screwed. There were memories here as well. James had been in my old house. Edward had saved me in Phoenix. The entire family minus Esme and Rosalie had come. Still it was not as bad. I could avoid the hotel and the ballet studio had been burned down. I could do this. Well I thought I could anyway.

I was sadly mistaken. The first couple of days I worked hard clearing off the sheets off the furniture. I dusted and picked up a few essentials from the store. As the week ended, all the utilities were back on, the car was registered in my name and I was a resident again of Phoenix, Arizona. I stood back and looked around proud of my hard work. I had another week till Renee visited, seven days. I didn't know what else to do. The panic set in as I worried I would start to remember how shitty my life really is. I tried to take some calming breaths and then leaned against the fridge in the kitchen. The chill against my back soothed me. I wanted more of it, but hated the need for it. I stayed there all night, stiff once the sun rose. I knew I couldn't live my life in front of the fridge, but I wasn't ready to escape.

So I thought of other ways to keep the cold and function. Cold showers became my new obsession. It was the only thing that would help me sleep. However, as the week wore on, it wasn't enough. I couldn't live in the shower either. I couldn't take trying anymore. It became too much and I cried till my tears wore out and my sobs tired. I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat, and my spot in front of the tub became my living grave.

Renee showed up right on time to find me curled in the fetal position on the floor of the bathroom. I had let the memories consume me and take over my mind. For almost three days, I had been in the same spot because I lacked the courage and the strength to try to live. I could only imagine what Renee saw when she arrived. I feel bad about it now, but then, I didn't give a shit.

I woke up a few days later in what I thought was a hospital. It was a hospital, but for the mentally ill. Renee betrayed me and had me committed. When I was finally seen by a doctor, I was told I was in St. Mark's Behavioral Health Facility in Phoenix. Dr. Albertson seemed like a nice guy, but I didn't want to talk to him about my problems. I couldn't talk to him about my problems. "_Oh __doctor,__ my vampire boyfriend just couldn't man up and change me, so he left when his brother tried to have me for dinner."_ Yes that would have given me a permanent seat there.

Albertson, as I said before, was nice. However, he didn't know the human mind no better than he could see the bald spot on the back of his head. I felt sorry for his patients who could really use the help. I stayed for just over a year. I made friends, superficially of course, and did my group therapy just the way they all wanted us to. Albertson played right in my hands as I used my grief of moving, dejected by the boyfriend, parent's divorce for the reasons behind my behavior. I used whatever I could as my root issue. The problem was that I just missed the cold.

When I was released, Charlie and Renee were worried about me going back to the house on my own. I assured them that I just needed a fresh start. So I continued to bury it down. I got a job at a rare books store and even attended college courses at night. They thought I was fine and left me alone. Charlie visited me once, but my standoffish behavior only distanced him from me. It didn't matter as the following year, he and Sue Clearwater got married. He didn't bother me too much after that. I don't think he gave up, but he just didn't know what to do anymore.

That was year two. I call it the "Year of Denial". The year I tried to act like the Cullens never happened. Year three I had a revelation, I can't forget about them. I will never forget Esme and her motherly ways, Jasper and his easy going nature, Emmett and his boisterous laughter, Alice and her pushy personality, Rosalie and her beauty, Carlisle and his need to take care of his family…. and finally Edward. I would never forget Edward and the love I knew he had for me. At one point in all of this, he had to have loved me. It may have ended, but he loved me dammit. And since they left me, abandoned me, I would not let them forget me so easily.

So year three, "The Stalker Year," I searched for them, googled them. I needed to find them again to at least find out why they abandoned me. I spent the first few weeks on the internet trying to track them down. I was obsessed and I ended up losing my job at the bookstore. It didn't matter. I had saved some money. Plus I had yet to touch the money Phil had setup. Renee paid all the house utilities and the mortgage was paid for. I did decide to eat and clean myself up. You can't search if you're dead.

When the internet failed me, I went to taking notes. I tried to remember every location the family had ever said they lived in. I tried to remember last names other than Cullen that they might use. Masen. McCarty. Hale. I doubt if they would use Esme or Alice's and I couldn't remember Jasper's. After I gathered all the information I could remember, I went back to the internet and searched databases, real estate, and other public records. I called hospitals to see if there was a Carlisle Masen or Cullen or Hale. I tried everything from emergency clinics to private practices. I even searched school records. It's amazing what you can find on the internet. _Learn how to hack a database 101._ It all resulted in nothing. I searched the entire year and no results.

It was a few weeks before Christmas. I had told Renee and Charlie that I would not be traveling and that they should spend it where they were. They agreed thank God and I went back to my daily tasks. It was time that I went for a grocery run. I drove to the store and brought some notes with me to look over. I didn't want to waste any valuable time. I was face deep in papers and notes and not paying any attention where I was going. I ran smack dab into "The Year of Total Fuckups." He was gorgeous with his sparkling blue eyes, blonde hair that was cut short, and a smile… not a smirk… but a smile that was welcoming.

"_Oh I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying any attention where I was going." I fumbled trying not to stare at him. I began picking up my papers._

"_No it's okay I was tweeting and not paying any attention either. Let me help you." He said sweetly._

"_Thanks… thanks so much…. ah…__."_

"_Samael. Samael Shaw. And you are?" Another blinding smile and I was almost thinking I could __just say screw__ all this and move on._

"_Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella." I smiled back and stood up. He handed me back all my papers and I tried to sort through them all._

"_Going on a manhunt?"_

"_Kinda sorta. Just looking for some old… associates."_

"_Oh well… okay… ah…__."_

"_Well I am headed grocery shopping so thanks, have a good day." I had to get out of there. I was not willing to get close to anyone. This was not part of my plan._

"_Would you like some company?"_

"_At the grocery store?" I was shocked. Why in the hell would he want to hang out with me?_

"_Yeah, maybe I could help you in your little search." He smiled again and he could have been selling corn and I would have bought up twelve bushels._

"_I guess."_

I had to smile as I thought back to Samael. He tried so hard to get me to love him, but it didn't work out. That day at the grocery store was awkward at best. I really had not been around people in a while. So trying to hold a conversation with someone was really difficult. Yet he tried hard and became my friend. We would meet weekly for grocery store runs and he'd ask me about my project. I began to learn that he liked homemade sauces and kung fu movies. He learned that I was pretty much alone and liked the color green. Blue was no longer a color I liked to wear. It was the day before Christmas that things changed. He asked me to be his date for Christmas.

"_No one should be alone for Christmas Bella. No one." He was being so sincere and I could only nod. "Great I'll pick you up and we'll be at my brother's. His wife is a great cook and they love all my friends."_

_I had a friend. He called me his friend. I was so overjoyed with what he had just said that I didn't realize what I had just agreed to. I was choosing to spend the holidays with a family, with people I don't know. My revelation did not come to me until we were in his car, pulling into the driveway._

"_Sam, I can't do it. I can't. What was I thinking?" All I was thinking was another family for me to get attached to. Another family to abandon me. I bolted from the car with Sam yelling behind me. I don't know how long I ran for, but it felt great. The slightly chilled evening air on my face reminded me of a time with… him._

_I finally slowed down and found a cab to take me home. I didn't see or hear from Sam, well mainly because I was avoiding him. He was persistent with his calls, texts, and emails. He even came by the house, but luckily the car was in the garage. Plus since that night I made it back I had secluded myself in the house doing nothing._

"_Bella please let me in. I know you're in there. I'm worried about you. Please… please." He begged against my door and it reminded me of myself. _

_I don't know what I was thinking, what I was feeling, but I could not have him begging. I would not make him me. I got up and opened the door to see him there looking exhausted and tired. I waved my hand to invite him in. He saw my notes, my map, my papers strewn all over the place. As I looked at it all again, even I was shocked. Had I gotten this far in my desire that I forgot how to live?_

"_Bella, what is all this?" He looked confused and a little worried. I needed to let it all go, but I didn't want to. _

"_I'll tell you everything, but I need whiskey." He smiled widely and nodded. I went over to my stash and sat down two glasses. I told him everything…. minus the vampire part, but keeping the gist of the story true. Even down to James and his "gang". By the time I brought him up to Cullen Stalkerfest, he was silent._

"_I understand if you want to leave." I looked down not wanting to look at him. I felt his hand at the tip of my chin and pulled my face up to look at him. _

"_I'm not going anywhere." He leaned down and kissed me softly on my lips. I was in shock at __first, but__ quickly caught on that a man was in my living room kissing me. _

_My fingers tentatively reached up and rubbed the back of his hair. He moaned in my mouth and I realized then that this was the farthest I had ever gotten. I had kissed Edward, but they were so careful and definitely had no tongue. _

"_Let's slow down Bella. I don't want you to think I'm taking advantage of you. I think you've had enough of that already." He stood up and I assumed he was leaving. I gripped his hand tighter._

"_Please stay. We don't have to do anything, but please stay. Maybe you can help keep the nightmares away."_

"_I will, no__ worries. Just note that I snore. And Bella, they don't deserve you. You are too special and anyone would be a fool to leave you." I looked up at him teary eyed and smiled._

"_Thank you."_

"_Let's sleep and in the morning we start "Operation Moving On."_

He held me that whole night, squeezing me tighter and whispering caring words when the nightmares would try to start. Samael always joked about his name, it being one the angels of death, but he certainly brought me to life.

We brought in the New Year with his brother and sister-in-law. Now knowing the clusterfuck that was my life, he saw that I needed to be integrated better with people. They were nice and we would hang out with them more come the following months. He also survived Renee. She happened to visit Valentine's Day in hopes of cheering me up. What she found was a sleeping Sam and I in bed together. We had yet to do anything as he had the patience of a saint. Renee was happy to see me moved on and somewhat happy. It was okay. I was learning to know what it was like to be me again.

I had stopped looking altogether for the Cullens. It seemed easier that way to forget. Sam helped me get my job back at the bookstore and it made me feel human. No more searching, no more wondering. Sam and I had been spending everyday together. He was practically living at my house by that April. It was great. I was filled with him, consumed with him. Then that May he said those three words:

"_I love you. I __love you, Bella__, so much." I didn't know what to say so I just kissed him and he understood that I felt something, but couldn't say the words. _

"_Show me." I answered back to him in reply._

_Sam swept me up into his arms bridal style and carried me to our bedroom. He laid me down on the bed and I told him that I had never gone as far as our very heated make out sessions. He smiled and I knew it was because he had already known. Slowly he undressed me and __brought me to__ great pleasure… repeatedly. I felt closer to him, but doubted if I could ever get any closer._

Still I never could reply to him. I could never say the words, even though I tried to in my actions and with my body. I just couldn't. I wanted to say it back, but the words choked up in my throat. He was saddened by this, but tried to brush it off every time he said it. All I could give him was a smile.

Then one day he snuck up behind me and placed his very cold hands on the exposed skin. I knew he was defrosting the freezer earlier, yelling and cursing all morning. He had even offered to buy me a new one, but I liked my old one. It had character. I froze in place and the memories came flooding back…every touch, kiss, song serenaded, dance, laugh, growl. It flowed over me and I was in a trance. _He _had made his way back into the forefront of my mind and I needed him again. _"Edward."_

I whispered his name lowly, but still loud enough for Sam to hear. He said nothing, but just walked away. By my birthday of that year I had ruined the potential for something great. We ended up arguing more. He was saying I was still caught up on someone that didn't want me. I lied and said I wasn't. Sam argued that I'd rather live in the darkness of my past than move on to the lighter side of my life with him. I lied and said it was stress. He said that I would never be able to love him the way he loved me, that I could never be able to say those words. I looked at him and told him that maybe someday I could.

"_That someday needs to __be today, Bella__. Please…I love you…tell me. I know you do." His please were soft and filled with passion. I wanted to give him this, but the hunger for the cold was too much._

"_I can't…I'm sorry, Sam."_

"_I'm sorry, too. Goodbye,__ Bella. Happy Birthday."_

I should have ran after him and shouted that I loved him because I as I looked at it now, I did love him. It just wasn't enough. I had sat there with my presents and balloons in the restaurant until they closed. I made it home to see all his stuff gone and the key to the car and the house on the table. I crawled into bed and laid there till morning. I got up, ate, showered, worked, and came home. That became my routine. I didn't fully shut down, but I wasn't out socializing either. I had started going to the grocery store by my job instead of my house. I couldn't risk seeing him.

The New Year came and went and I did nothing but do what I needed to survive. That was all I could afford to do now. I stopped calling Charlie and asked Renee not to visit. They of course got worried and Charlie threatened to send me off to a Monastery if I didn't live a little. I told them to back off and let me live my life. They backed off and I shut them out completely. I did not visit them, nor them I and that was fine. That is how the next couple of years went. I would check in via phone call or email and leave it at that.

Then Renee told me she was pregnant again. In less or so words, she was trying to have another chance to get it right as a parent. _What the hell? _ This time maybe she could make it work, I guess. It only hurt me more when I found out it was a girl. I wanted nothing to do with Shannon or Renee or even Phil. I have not talked to my mother since. I was bitter and she wanted to move on. Charlie had tried, but I pushed him on out as well.

Years past and I was just barely living. I felt unwanted, but still had no one to blame but myself. I alienated people and couldn't move on. I tried, but I had a feeling that I should not let go, that I should keep holding on. It just felt like my fate was attached with the Cullens and I just needed to find them to say what I needed and find out why. Then maybe I could let go.

I was sitting down watching the History Channel and there was a commercial for Canada. Then it all clicked! The reason I couldn't find them anymore was because they had gone international. I thought I remembered them mentioning property there. I rushed to the box I had put away. Hoping to find a clue to something, but I didn't. I knew they had been in Alaska, maybe they weren't too far in Canada.

So like a fool I bought a ticket for a Western Canadian tour. I was going to visit the Yukon. My boss, Ms. Finster, loved me at work. She let me have a month off to do what was needed as long as I could find someone to replace me. That was not a problem as someone was always looking for a job. She ended up hiring two of the people I found. I was glad and made plans to start my trip.

I had no clue how I would start, just that I would. Plus I had never left the US, so this would be interesting. I arrived in Whitehorse and just fell in love with the place. I checked into the small inn that would be home for the next month and decided to explore the city a little. I went shopping for a while and had dinner at this great Indian restaurant. I was having such a good time I almost forgot why I was there. I went back to my room and decided to map out a plan. I would drive some places and do private snow dog tours to others. For a minute I thought this was some pretty fucking desperate shit. Yet I needed this.

So for the next three weeks I went all over the Yukon asking if anyone knew the Cullens or the Masens. Had the Hales frequented the area? Of course I found nothing. Those sneaky little vampires were pretty good at hiding. I should have known. I only had a week left on my funds, leave, and patience. I finally decided to just give up and go back.

I went to go back to that Indian restaurant I fell in love with. I didn't even enjoy my food, so I had my leftovers boxed up and left to go back to my room. I was lost in thought while looking down and ran right into a wall. I thought I was walking straight. I remembered that moment as the last turning point. The day it went to shit.

"_Damnit! I really need to watch it. I'm getting too old for this shit." I grumbled and looking up to see that it wasn't a wall, but a woman. I tall, beautiful, strawberry blonde. And she was a vampire. Fuck me. When I looked closer I calmed a little. She had golden eyes. Jack-fucking-pot!_

"_Are you alright?" Her eyes squinted at me and reached out a hand. I took it immediately and was flushed. That touch… it was like I was fucking junkie and I just got a taste._

"_Ye…yes. I am. Thank you." I stared at her and she at me. There seemed to be a small flicker of recognition in her face. Did she know me? Did she know the Cullens? Could she sense I wasn't afraid?"_

"_I know __you, little__ one." She had not let go of my hand and her grip had gotten tighter._

"_Excuse me?" She pulled me in closer._

"_You are the scent I sometimes pick up on certain things." She looked down menacing at me. I wanted answers and I was not going to punk out to this Rosalie reject._

"_Who's things? And would you mind letting me go." I pulled as hard as I could and may have sprained my wrist a little._

"_Oh you know. You spilt my family apart. One little human. I could kill you now, but I think the thought of you living and knowing they don't want you will be good enough." She sneered and I wanted to rip her hair out._

"_I already know they don't want me. I came to find out why." I growled out to her._

"_Fierce little kitten are we. Hasn't it been long enough? Don't you think it's time to find your own life? They have forgotten about you. You were too much of a liability. Ya know, I found pictures of you in a box labeled 'junk'. My husband certainly doesn't need you anymore. Edward is rather happy."_

_Edward. Her husband. No… that's my cold… that's my forever. My goodbye._

"_You are lying!"_

"_Oh my God! You are still carrying the torch after nearly a decade? Puh-lease!" She laughed and again I wanted to smack her._

"_I just want to know where they are. I just need to close this… this pain." I looked at her pleading now._

"_I can help you with that." We locked eyes and for a brief second I wanted her to give me that death. Yet for some reason, I just couldn't do it. I looked away __and__ she laughed softly. "Figures. Weak pathetic human." She turned and gave me one last look and walked away._

"_I am not weak." I mumbled under my breath, but I knew she could hear me._

"_Oh Isabella…then why are you here?" She gave me one last pitiful laugh and walked away amongst the crowd._

"_I am not weak." I said again. _

I left that same day and came home defeated, broken and in need of a slap in the face. I needed to wake up and smell the coffee. I wiped the tears that were now flowing down my face. I promised that I wouldn't cry again. Yet it seemed that everyday since I left Canada, I couldn't get myself to function. I went to work, cried, ate, cried, slept, well tried to sleep and I cried. I was pathetic.

"You are pathetic Bella." Well thank you. I appreciated the notification the first five hundred times. Talking to myself again was also not a good sign. I placed the picture I had been clutching to my chest back on my end table and thought of what else to do. I couldn't function anymore because I didn't want to be without his touch. Even though I know the truth. Why couldn't I let go? I wanted to let go. But his very essence had frozen my heart to him. Why? He is married to another.

I decided to leave the house and head to the grocery store. I really didn't know why. I had lost twenty pounds over the last year. I ate, but I couldn't keep it down for the most part. I sighed and headed out to the car. The grocery store was packed, as usual, for I always seemed to wait till the peak times. I was going through the aisles when something small smacked right into my leg.

"Hi!" There below me was the smallest and cutest little girl I had ever seen. Her blues eyes sparkled and I swear they looked familiar. Her blonde hair hung down straight and her smile was huge.

"Hi are you lost," I asked her.

"Mommy!" She squealed and hid behind me.

"Isabella? Where did you go?" Was her name the same as mine? "Oh thank God! I am so sorry. Three year olds get quite fast at times. I'm sorry." Her mother, I assumed, came over and lifted the darling Isabella to her hip.

"It's okay. It's been a while since I had any fun." Little Isabella was smiling and hugging her mother's neck. I felt torn and lost. I wanted that and didn't want that. I needed what that Isabella had, but knew I didn't deserve it.

"Her father is probab…." She was cut off by a face I had not seen in a long time.

"Grace, Isabella! Thank God!" Samael came rushing over to them and hugged them. _Insert knife and twist._

"Sam…" I couldn't believe it. Just when I thought my life could not get any worse.

"Bella…um…hey." He was turning red and his wife, girlfriend, whatever was beginning to put two and two together.

"Bella… as in THE Isabella?" She looked up at Samael and he nodded. "Well…this is…yeah. I'm going to take my Isabella here and let you two catch up. Thanks again, Bella. Take care." She smiled at me and walked away. I was left there with Sam, shifting from foot to foot.

"Glad that you're happy. Glad that you found someone to say it back." I couldn't take it just standing there. I had to leave. I turned and walked away. He grabbed my hand and tugged me into a hug.

"Get help, Bella. I can tell you are not happy. Go to the root and cut it loose. Let go, please. I will always hold a place for you in my heart. I always want what makes you happy." I could only nod. I wanted to tell him I loved him, but I couldn't. One, it wouldn't be true. Two, it would just mess with his mind.

"Goodbye, Sam." I turned and walked away, leaving everything behind. There was no need to keep any of it.

I made it back to my house and tried to calm down, but Sam's words just stuck with me. The vampire's words in Canada rang over and over. I just became angry. I wanted my life to be okay. I wanted my life back. FUCK! I threw the statue I kept for peace into my TV. My bookcase was swiped by my fist, knocking all the books over. I grabbed my Grandma Marie's small, antique chair and slammed it into the wall. I tried to kick over my sofa, but fell over in the process. I was a mess. A complete and utter mess. I stayed there on the floor and cried. I wailed till my heart could not do anything else any more.

I was empty, but not healed. I was broken and there was nothing and no one that would ever be able to fix me. I was pathetic and undeserving. Everyone had given up on me and I was alone. Seeing Sam today just put the nail in the fucking coffin. I didn't want to do this anymore. I didn't want to be here anymore. I needed to disappear completely. I couldn't do it here. I couldn't do that to Charlie. Renee has Shannon, so she wouldn't care anyway.

"_Go to the root and cut it loose."_

Sam was right. What was the root? So I sat and pondered it. And it slammed into me like fucking lightening. The Cullens, when it all came down to it, were in fact vampires. Who ruled them? Who told them when they were wrong? The Volturi. If I waned to disappear completely, then I knew who could help me do that. I shouldn't be alive anyway as humans should not know the secret. They might get in trouble, but at this point, I plan on taking all those bastards down with me.

I looked at the mess I made and just said fuck it. I sent a quick email to Charlie and Renee to explain that I would be moving out of the country, to not worry about me and that I don't plan on contacting them. I was going to take all the money I could out the bank, but first bought my plane ticket and had a rental car waiting for me. I grabbed my big suitcase and laughed my ass off when I looked at it. I was going to die…pack light Bella. I grabbed my backpack, enough clothes for a week, and my passport and was out to the door to face my fate.

I had to laugh at myself on the plane. In my head I was thinking of what I was going to say. 'Hi, I'd like to be your lunch. Thank you very much.' The man next to me must have thought I was nuts. I was giggling and snorting like a mad woman. I was certainly loosing it. We finally landed and I made my way over to the car rental and picked up my car.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but there seems to be some type of mix up." I sighed. Didn't he know I was slowly loosing my mind and needed the peace I knew was only a few hours away?

"What seems to be the problem?"

"We gave away our last car in the style you wanted." Even at this I will fail.

"Is there something similar?"

"No ma'am, but we can give you a free upgrade since it was our fault. Enjoy."

I went out the doors to await the rental and a little canary yellow sports car pulls up. The guy driving got out and looks at my paperwork. He finally hands it back and I read what it says: Porsche 911 Turbo. Nice.

It took me three hours to get to Volterra. It would have been shorter, but of course I kept getting lost. Upon arriving I really didn't know where to go. I began walking around, taking in the sights. What a beautiful place to start over or to end. There was so much sun around, so I knew the usual suspects would not be around. I bid my time and made my way towards the castle. That had to be where they were. I noticed a fountain that sat in the center of the plaza. I couldn't help to be drawn to it. In a happier time I could see myself jumping in it with the one I love, splashing about. Yet I was not. I was here for a request.

It began to get dark and I decided to begin walking around. After a while, I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. One must be nearby. I went towards the feeling and I was drawn to it almost. Down some stairs, through a walkway, and around and alleyway I went. Whomever was my dark savior seemed to be luring me and I was not about to deny it. I was ready and wanted this. There was no turning back now.

"I know someone is here. You might as well show yourself."

"A woman that does not fear death? Oh this is a pleasure."

"No I welcome it." He was still lurking amongst the shadows. His voice was low and deep, yet soothing. It sang to me and I wanted to hear more.

"Well let me introduce myself." He walked out from the darkness and our eyes caught each others, his, the darkest crimson and mine, the murky brown. "I am Marcus."

"One of the brothers. Then I am certainly honored." I curtsied and he gave a devious chuckle. It was odd as he didn't seem like one to chuckle. If I remember correctly, he was the one who looked rather morose and bored in Carlisle's painting.

"Someone has been very naughty. You know a great deal of me and yet I know nothing of you."

"Yes, someone has been. Yet I know the rules and I am here to take my punishment. I request a sentence of death." I said confidently.

"Bravado. It suits you. Someone so beautiful expects to die? Shame." He was so close to me, his breath tickling my skin. I could smell him and I was intoxicated by it.

"It is what I want. However, I must ask what a King would be doing here away from his castle? Isn't your food served to you?" I kept my eyes locked with his as he circled me. I couldn't the smile that appeared on my face. Death had made me bold. His long, dark brown hair hung around his face in waves and that same boldness urged me to touch it.

"That is a good question…" He paused.

"Isabella Swan."

"How fitting. As I was saying, I really do not know." I looked at him curiously. "I hardly ever leave, but something compelled me to leave this night. I am rather delighted that I did."

"As am I. Again, I find it be honorable to be ended by one of the brothers." We both laughed at my sarcasm. I found that I liked his laughter and wanted him to do it again. Snap out of it Bella. It's how they dazzle you.

"You would not want this immortal life?" He asked me and I knew the answer immediately.

"Not if I can't have my soul mate by me forever."

"I understand. It would be a lonely and worthless immortality." Marcus looked away, saddened. I knew that feeling. He picked me up and swiftly moved us. I felt us heading upwards, but I did not look. He was fast, if not faster than Edward. So I just nuzzled my face further in his chest and tightened my arms around his neck. I thought I heard him sigh, but I was not sure. We finally stopped and when he sat me down on my feet, we were in a lavish room.

"Where are we?" Marcus swept my hair over my shoulder and his fingertips ghosted over my skin. My eyes closed and I couldn't stop the moan from my lips. My eyes popped open and I stare at him in embarrassment.

"No need to feel that way. We are in a small area, secluded away in the castle. The others know about it, but they dare not bother me here." He traced his fingertips across the exposed skin along my chest and I shivered.

"I'm sorry…I miss…I miss that feeling of cold against my skin." Marcus moved in closer and this time his lips were at my neck and I thought this was it. My heart started to race and I knew he could hear.

"Would you like that? Would you like to feel me over you before I drain you?" I moaned again and I didn't know what had come over me. I was here to die…not be loved up on. Marcus leaned in to lightly suck on my ear and his breath was softly playing across my neck. I was in a daze, I wanted the cold of his touch, craved it. The need was taking over me, unlike it had ever before. _If I'm going out, why the hell not. _

"Yes. I want to feel everything before…." He nodded and began to bring me so close to him that my body was a perfect mold. I fitted right in every nook of his curves.

"I can do that." Marcus grabbed me tight to him, laid me down on the huge bed and kissed me. He was passionate and it was over-powering. "Amazing how a little human can excite me so. It has been quite a few centuries…" He ground his very hard erection into me, "…but I think some things just don't change." Marcus was kissing down my neck again and I was done. There was no turning back. Yet I had one last request.

"I just ask one more thing. When I die, send my body to the Cullens." I tried to hide my face, but he had me pinned there.

"What?" Marcus' head whipped up and looked at me in shock.

"They will know what to do." Marcus eyed me speculatively, but I didn't want more questions. I wanted him to give me the best orgasm of my life, kill me and then lay my body at their feet. That would certainly give me a nice pat on the back. _Job well down Swan._ My soul was damned either way, so I didn't care about my last minute actions.

I just kissed him. I needed to get on with this. I felt Marcus tongue push softly into my mouth. Years of experience I guess. The venom was doing all types of tingly things to my mouth. He stopped and I thought he would not finish, but he then leaned up and removed his jacket and shirt. I was drawn to his chest and I ran my fingers and hand all over it.

"So warm…" He muttered.

"So cold…" I said at the same time.

We both had needs and they would be met tonight. Marcus then leaned down and began to caress me over my clothes. I did not beg for more because he was certainly doing me the favor. Yet I knew in some way I was helping him as well. I began to pant and my breath was flowing over his body. For every pant he would growl. Next thing I knew my shirt was ripped off and then my pants. I laid there bare for him and was beginning to blush.

"We have no time for shyness, Isabella."

He leaned up and captured my breast into his mouth. My hands immediately went to his hair and I loved the rough, yet soft control of his touch. He gave the other the same treatment and I was on fire. I had cherished the chill of Marcus' touch, but it was so cold that it burned deep within me. His cold fingers made their way down my stomach to my aching clit. He was not wasting time.

"I'm going to make you come, Isabella and I really want to hear you say MY name."

"Yes…."

He began to swirl his finger around my clit and I was in ecstasy. I had only ever been with Sam, but I sincerely doubted if I could ever find anything close the feeling of his fingers. He took his middle finger and gently pushed into me. I moaned and began kissing him again. He added another and the icy seduction was breaking down every functioning piece of me. Marcus' thumb circled my clit as his pushed another finger into me.

"Ugh…feels…so good." I managed to get out.

"You're so wet for me…" He pulled out his fingers and put them into his mouth. I was about to be upset that he stopped. However seeing him taste me, drove me crazy. "…and you taste as good as you smell."

He plunged his fingers back into me and I was again set on fire. I was close…so close. It was feeling so good that I knew this orgasm was going to feel beyond…

"MARCUS!"

"Yes, Isabella, come for me."

And I did and it felt like it would not stop. Before I was even coming down from my high, Marcus' pants were off and he was lining up to enter me. I moaned out as I felt him ease it to me. It was ridiculously perfect. I loved the way he felt and I was so turned on that there was no way in hell I would be numbed by his cold.

"Marcus yes, please more."

"Yes Isabella….you feel so warm, so good." It was great to hear that he was feeling the same, that I was able to give him this feeling.

He pushed deep into me and I felt so full. He began to rock back and forth. I started to meet him thrust for thrust with my hips. There was a tinge of pain, but I was really starting to like it wrapped up in the pleasure. I threaded my fingers in his hair and gripped his waist with my legs tighter. It didn't matter if I was going to bruise. He was panting in my ear when my next orgasm crashed into me unexpectedly.

"YES MARCUS!"

"That's right Isabella. Again and again."

He then lifted us so that I was sitting on his lap. Marcus brought me up and down on him. I was going to loose my mind before my death even came. His grip was getting tight and I knew he was coming close to his end as well. In that moment I did not want to do this, I wanted to be in this moment forever with Marcus.

"Now Marcus please!"

"Isabella…ugh."

Marcus then pushed my head to the side as he continued to bury himself into me. He licked up my neck and then bit into it. The sharpness of the pain had me coming hard. It was a great intensity all over. I could not stop screaming his name. Upon his first gulp I felt him climax as well. He pushed deep within and gripped my hip with his other hand as he sucked. I felt my bone pop in his hand, but I could not stop the orgasm and the pain that was tingling from my neck.

His name was nothing now but a whisper. I felt myself slowly falling back down on the bed and I was getting less and less coherent. I could feel nothing, I was slipping. This was my end and I would finally get the rest I wanted. With my last breath I said what I could.

"Your promise. Goodbye Marcus."

And with that there was darkness.

* * *

**A/N: I wrote this all with this pressure to get it out. It was a desire to tale this story of Bella had she been forgotten. It is a one shot, but who knows. Hope you enjoyed it either way.**


	2. Special Delivery: A Swan's Request

**A/N: It has been a nearly a year since I posted **_**A Six foot Request**_**. That is a long time to take to write any type of sequel. When I first wrote this, I had not intended on writing one. However after many requests over the last year, I got the inspiration to finally write one. The problem was I couldn't choose what to happen after Marcus bit her (**_**Note: It is best to read chapter 1 if you have not already done so**_**.) Some requested that he kill her and some requested that he changed her. So I decided to write both. The killing her part was actually easier to write than keeping her alive. LOL! This is what I have here. Please enjoy as we get a little history into Marcus and him honoring the request of the dear Isabella Swan.**

**Thanks to abbymickey24 for the beta'ing this nonsense lol and to SagaDevotee and TheLyricalCuite for pre-reading.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Special Delivery: The Swan's Request **

**Marcus POV**

As a human man, many women had come to me, fallen to their feet and worshiped me. They had been used as I pleased and disposed of quickly. It was only Didyme that I had allowed to break down my walls. I had seen something in her, a light in the darkness. She was a joy that reverberated through my soul and I saw a cord tie me to her. She was my mate, my love, the woman that tamed the beguiling bachelor and lonesome lover. For nearly two centuries, I lived for her and was pleased whenever she told me she loved me.

Didyme also gave me the family I'd always wanted.

I was of Italian nobility before I was changed. War was upon us in Italy in the 1340's and we all needed to make allies if we expected our land to survive the turmoil. I was a fighter and military man, but needed to forge a marriage in order to secure my line. I was the last of the line of Cappai de Bas family, so I made plans to marry the last daughter in the House of Aragon. She was not pure, rumors of her ravenous, sexual appetite was heard far and wide. She was also the eldest daughter and no man had taken her hand in marriage. She was a spinster at best and one could only hope that she could still bear children.

I was traveling with my court to Sicily to gather my bride and her lady-in-waiting. We were to be wed at the church of her father and I would then take my bride back to my land. I never made it to her. In the middle of my trek, my coach stopped and I wondered what the issue was. We had already given the horses and my guards a break a few miles back. My head guardsman, Demetri, came to the door of my carriage and said that three cloaked forms stood at the edge of road. I told him to remove them, forcefully if necessary. He asked of them to move and they simply laughed. He sent four guardsmen out to them and I heard their cries from the inside of my coach.

I sprung from inside and drew my sword. My eight guardsmen surrounded Demetri and I, but I did not need their protection. I had slain more men in my time than my entire guard. Pushing forth through them, I called for the figures to reveal themselves. The smallest of them gasped and it sounded like a woman. Like devils, the two larger ones swiftly moved to us. I noticed their red eyes and knew they were the legends of old. Blood Demons. I would die fighting before I would surrender to the likes of them. There were many stories of the carnage they had caused. Still, they were a mystery and I was going to be cautious. I did not fear death, but I did fear the unknown.

My men fought bravely, each attacking with the skill that I had taught them. Yet, the two make Blood Demons were as vicious as the stories told. One by one, we watched as the other guards were broken and their blood drained from their bodies. My men fell swiftly and I prayed their souls could find peace. Demetri and I were the last ones standing. He tried to shield me, but the blond demon grabbed him and ripped into his throat. I turned and was faced with the smaller one that had held back. It was a woman. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Not even the fresh red of her eyes or the vibes of danger I felt from her kept me from attempting to slay her.

I could always sense the connection between people; know their loyalties and fidelity. It helped in war and in politics. I asked of her to save my guardsman. Demetri was a valued man and was more a brother to me than my servant. She called out to the man I would come to know as Caius to change him. I did not know what that meant, but I would later feel regret for bringing my friend into this life.

The woman then told me her name was Didyme and that I was her mate. She introduced me to her brother, Aro. She told me that we would rule the world and have all at our feet. She changed me that day and ushered me into the life of a vampire.

The first few years were filled with nothing but blood and sex. I fed and worshiped my goddess all day and night. Then the battle with the Romanians came and we warred over Europe for control of the humans. The Romanians wanted to be exposed, no longer a secret hidden in the shadows. Aro, Caius, and I knew it was best to stay hidden. It would not have been a good idea for vampires to be out in the open. We ruled best in secret from them. Both sides were strong in their beliefs, which caused a great war between vampires. The Romanians gave us everything with gave and more. Yet, we slayed them all the way down to their last two, Stefan and Vldamir. They escaped, but not without warning to us. Stefan had leered at my mate far too long and I nearly fell off the cliff of Volterra chasing after him in his escape.

The look was all it took for me to see that there was some small connection between my mate and that Romanian scum. It was the first time I had doubted my mate. So many things began to flood my mind, especially when I thought about how we had almost lost the upper hand to the Romanians. Somehow they had been tipped of our plans, but my cunning logistics and Caius ruthlessness helped us win. Still, who had betrayed us? Aro began to touch every soldier and guard, reading their thoughts. Didyme stopped him, telling him that it wasn't necessary, that the fight was over. I noticed later, since that day, she never touched her brother again.

Was it my Didyme? Was she our traitor? I was not allowed to think further on her possible treachery. Didyme made me think of other things, like her tongue on me and the joy she filled within me. The gifted sow.

There are many vampires that are gifted, bearers of extra perceptions that carried over from their human life. I brought with me, my sense of seeing bonds. I could see every connection that tied one person to another. My precious Didyme was gifted as well. She had a gift that made you feel complacent and overjoyed. She had me so fooled that I never saw our bond breaking that last century. Every time I questioned her whereabouts or loyalties, her gift would suppress my distrust and I'd be the doting imbecile. It was my trusted brother and guard, Demetri that told me look past the gift. He led me quietly to a deserted cave on the outskirts of Volterra. As I approached, I could hear her moans and a name whispered off her lips. _Alistair_. My precious Didyme was in his loving embrace and my very soul was crushed.

My world shattered that day. I learned that Didyme was truly a liar.

I ran forward and pulled Alistair off of her. I tossed him to the side and he was caught by Demetri. Being a guard member himself, Alistair fought him off and fled. Demetri was hot on his cowardly heels. I turned then to my _mate_ and watched as the last thread that connected us disappeared. In my rage, I had her ripped apart and burned before my cohort could return. The fiend Alistair had gotten away and I was left kneeling in the ashes of my former mate. I was so broken that I could not move from my spot. She had hurt me in the foulest of ways. Demetri carried me back to the castle and settled me in my room.

For months, I stared out into space, thinking and feeling nothing. I heard Aro come in those first few moments I returned. He wanted to know what had happened and where was Didyme. He knew I went searching for her and wanted to know her fate. Didyme was his sister after all, but he wanted to know if she was the one who had betrayed us to the Romanians. Still in the end, Aro could not be very mad at me. She was a danger to us all and she had done the unthinkable, infidelity against your mate. I fell into a darkness for many years and hid behind my pain. I no longer cared for ruling Volterra. I no longer cared to be. So, I sat and waited to whither to nothingness. After that first year, I was force fed.

A half a century later and much forcing from Aro, I started to come around. It was Demetri that pushed me to understand that I was needed and that I still served a purpose. However, I vowed I would never love again. I would not fight. I would not allow a woman's touch or know sex of any form. The only thing I would do was feed and appear at the rulings when Aro needed me. I would become a shadow of my former self.

And it had worked for the past six centuries and I could only hope it would continue to do so. Times had changed greatly and we no longer ruled by the sword. Vampires were made a mockery of in movies and books. Yet, the humans of Volterra knew an evil existed high in the mountains of their village. This is why they stayed off the streets during the night. Little did they know we could pluck them from their homes should we see fit.

I was sitting with Demetri watching the night pass us by. He was quiet and even the guard in the castle had settled for the evening. It was an ordinary night for us. At times, we would chat about nothing and everything. We would try to collect our human memories and retell stories the other had forgotten. There may have been a chess game or two and more often than not, there was a sparring match. I was sitting in the chair closet to the window and sighed, not out of boredom, but of want. It was time for change. Even though we vampires rarely changed, my depression and morose disposition had even become annoying to me. Still to know that I'd never mate again was rather painful. I had the first mate in vampire history to stray. Aro and Demetri tried to tell me that maybe it was for the better – back to the life of a bachelor. It would make eternity very lonely.

Then tonight something did in fact change. I felt something stirring in me – something calling me out into the night. I looked out the window and noticed a woman, pale as the moon, wandering about the streets. Did she not know the dangers that lurked here? Demetri was just as puzzled as I. As she drew closer to the castle, I felt an urge to get closer to her myself. I was out the window and on the streets before I even had time to think about it. Though she could not see me, I watched her as she made her way towards my direction. I stopped, amazed at how she must have felt a pull as much as I did.

I was so distracted that I hadn't known Demetri was behind me.

"Master, you should not be outside the castle alone," he said worriedly.

"I could not help it my friend. This one calls to me," I whispered as I sniffed the air, taking her ripened scent. "It is divine."

"Shall I ready your room, Master?" he asked with a hint of jest. It had been centuries since I spoke of woman this way.

"I do not know… Perhaps I shall get a better glance."

It was there in the plaza that I saw my siren. I was hidden amongst the shadows and watched as she took in her location. She was a porcelain beauty, aching for me to mar her flesh with my touch. She was exquisite and her long mahogany hair was illuminated by the night sky. Her lips were tinted pink and were succulent, ready to be bitten. Since the death of my mate, this was the first time I had become aroused and I was curious as to why it was this woman. The cords binding us to each other twisted and coiled, growing stronger. I didn't understand our bond, but the closer I got to her the tighter it formed. Then I heard her voice:

"I know someone is here. You might as well show yourself," she spoke defiantly and Demetri chuckled.

As if on cue, the bond was complete and I knew why I was drawn to her. I understood why I was forced from my solitary state.

I was her death.

"A woman that does not fear death? Oh this is a pleasure," I said to her from the shadows.

"No, I welcome it," she said, standing taller and jutting out her chin.

I looked back towards Demetri and spoke to him swiftly. "Go now, Demetri. Prepare my room for a reawakening of the flesh."

"Indeed. Enjoy, Master," he chuckled again and was gone quickly to do as I bid.

I turned back to the direction of the woman seeking death. It would be unwise to keep a woman waiting.

"Well, let me introduce myself. I am Marcus." I revealed myself and watched as she took me in. It had been a while since I fed, but I would still be dazzling to her.

"One of the brothers. Then I am certainly honored," she curtsied and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Someone has been very naughty. You know a great deal of me and yet, I know nothing of you."

She held a pain in her eyes that mirrored my own. This woman had seen loss. She had ached and grieved for it. I saw the resolution in her eyes as well. She was ready for death. I would be happy to serve it to her.

"Yes, someone has been. However, I know the rules and I am here to take my punishment. I request a sentence of death."

I was shocked to discover she knew of vampires, and even more so the Volturi and the laws that bound us. She was bold, brazen, beautiful, and broken. I would heal her, rid her of this pain. I would drain the very essence from her and bathe in the afterglow of her passion.

"Bravado. It suits you. Someone so beautiful expects to die? Shame." I had made my way next to her, her heat warming my cold body as I moved around her. I could not wait to touch her, taste her, drown in her.

I would take her...

Patience was something I had become familiar with. She continued to chat with me as if this was a normal occasion. I learned her name was Isabella and it suited her well. She would make a beautiful vampire, if only she was here to be changed. Like I, Isabella was alone and there was a pain eating away at her from the inside. Immortality is a long time to live with such grief; I most certainly know.

I could no longer wait to have her. I lifted her in my arms and her warm flesh warmed my body to its core. My swift motion caused her heart to beat faster and I felt it stammering away against my chest. I breathed in her scent and was shocked to smell fressia and strawberries. It was the scent of my lands. Isabella was truly my rebirth. I would thank her however she saw fit.

We were in my private quarters and I took in her frazzled state. He heart immediately calmed, but began to race as I touched her skin. My brave swan enjoyed my cold touch and I could smell the hint of her arousal.

"Would you like that? Would you like to feel me over you before I drain you?" I asked her and she moaned in reply.

I lifted her up onto my large bed and kissed her exposed skin. She was bringing me back to life and I would give her the death she wanted, right before she screamed my name from her orgasm. She then shocked me by mentioning the Cullens. It was definitely a mood killer. What exactly did the weird vampire "family" have to do with her? She said that they would know what to do. So the Cullens were the ones that introduced her to this world. That would explain why she knew so much and was still alive. Carlisle was always a pacifist. I understood now why they had declined Aro's visit to see us. Once denied, Aro would be fine. Twice denied and someone would be coming back to Volterra in pieces.

Before I could ponder anything more, Isabella distracted me with a heat-searing kiss. All thought of the Cullens was immediately forgotten and all that consumed me was this fragile, broken human beneath me.

I made love to this budding vixen. It was a love that I carried deep for all things. I owed this woman that much for coming into my life and giving me the reason for change. She gave and pushed, kissed and licked, until I was on the edge of my own orgasm. Isabella was giving and succulent. Her warmth was the fire to my reawakening and I would cherish her gift to me forever.

Her walls began to tighten around me and she called out my name, over and over. I lifted her onto my lap and pushed her down deeper onto me. I gripped her tighter, wanting to feel her closer, each breath as tantalizing as the next. She begged me for her death and I did not keep her waiting any longer. I climaxed first, pulling her hair to side and biting into her delicious neck. The pain from my bite triggered Isabella's and she gripped me as she fell over the edge. I sucked her life from her, relishing in the fantastic taste of her. She was the most perfect creature I have ever tasted.

She reminded me of my promise and whispered her goodbye.

As I drank the last drop from my maiden, I watched as the last breath left her lips. I kissed her deeply and thanked her. I laid her down gently on the bed and covered her with the sheets. I would never forget Isabella Swan and my first way of remembering her is to honor her request. I jumped from the bed and cleaned myself of the remnants of my love-making. I did not want to wash her away, but it was needed for what I had to do.

After my shower, I stepped out to call a few of the human maids that worked in the castle. I needed their discretion and their respect. Four were delivered to my room by Demetri. He wore a large grin on his face and I couldn't help but return it. Before I informed him of my plans, I need to care for Isabella first.

"Ladies, please bathe my recently departed friend. I want only the finest oils used. Dress her in a gown befitting a lady. I have the feeling she would not have wanted something so extravagant. Adorn her hair with flowers, take your time, but do not delay," I spoke to the maids.

They lifted Isabella's small frame into my bathroom and followed out my orders. I went to my closet to search out something to wear. I was saddened to see that most of my clothes were dated and had collected dust.

"Had I been living in such a darkness that I lost my sense of style?" I muttered to myself.

"If I could be honest, master," Demetri appeared next to me. I nodded to him to continue. "Your sense of style is about as dead as you are. Explain to me your plight and I shall have you ready."

I raised my eyebrow at Demetri and he rolled his eyes at me. He pulled me to the end of my closet and removed the coverings for several Armani suits, silk boxers, and the finest shoes.

"Someone has been very sneaky," I chuckled at him and began to tell him of Isabella Swan.

Demetri was saddened by her tale and asked why I just didn't change her. I explained to him that some people are already dead and just hadn't found death yet. I then told him of the Cullens and he growled at the outrage. It was known for a vampire to have a human pet from time to time. However, that pet was to be changed or killed before too much time passed. He knew of Carlisle's reply to Aro to not visit us five years ago. We didn't think anything of it, but add in Isabella and it is suspect.

I dressed and ordered Demetri to gather four other guards to come with us. I would be leaving as soon as possible. I also had him to prepare travel arrangements for Isabella. I wanted my Swan pristine when she made her visit. I knew the little venom that entered her blood stream would keep her body well for twenty-four hours, after that decay would happen quickly. Yet, there were ways we can preserve her until we made our arrival to the Cullens.

Three hours later, both Isabella and I were ready to make our journey. Demetri had chosen four of his best guardsmen, Corin, Afton, Santiago, and Chelsea. She could be oh so dangerous and I would definitely use her on our visit. We had made our way to the cars, preparing our trip to our private hanger when I was stopped by the scents of my brothers.

"Leaving us, Marcus?" asked Aro.

"Taking care of some business for a friend, and for the Volturi," I said, knowing it would intrigue him.

"Will there be venom spilt and fires burning?" Caius asked, his eyes alight with mischief.

"Possibly," I teased him. "But I am just honoring a request my brother and prefer privacy. However, I will replay any gory details upon my return home."

"I will let you go brother only because this is the first I have seen you alive in so long," Aro spoke softly.

"Or have a conversation with more than three words," Caius snorted.

"Indeed brothers. Tell Heidi to prepare a celebration for my arrival back in a three days time," I said before getting into the car and heading off.

I asked Demetri to discover the Cullens last whereabouts. They were residing in northern Canada. It would take some hours, but we would get there at nightfall; a perfect time for my maiden's unveiling. I began to think of Isabella and wondered which of the Cullens could have broken her heart. Most in the coven were mated. I had seen their bonds and each were as strong as the next. It must be that _boy_ – the one with the bronze hair and the ability to read minds. Well, I would make him endure pain that befits someone that could hurt the dear Isabella.

"Master, what troubles you?" Demetri asked.

It was only then I noticed the growl that had begun in my chest. It was shaking the car completely as we drew closer to the Volturi hanger.

"The mind-reader is mine. Should anyone touch him before I, you shall share his fate," I growled out and made my way towards the plane.

I was vibrating in anger. The boy was always arrogant and thought himself above us. His loyalties only lay with Carlisle and he fakes his ties with this coven. Poor Carlisle is nothing but a puppet on a string. He allows this boy so much, all because he cannot have his own. This boy would be his coven's downfall.

As we touched down in the small town, our SUV's were made ready for travel. Isabella was tucked away in her refrigerated coffin in the other SUV following us. We traveled for a good two hours before we approached the home. I ordered all minds clear and to follow my command only. I looked out the vehicle to see Carlisle and his mate, Esme, had come out front to meet us. I saw Carlisle sniff the air and his eyes went wide. I couldn't hide my smile as we parked. I loved surprises. We stepped out the vehicle and Carlisle greeted us.

"Old friend, this is a surprise. To what do we owe this visit?" He said taking my hand in his.

I ignored his request and greeted the lovely Esme instead. I kissed her cheeks and I knew she would be flushed if she could. I watched as Carlisle tightened his grip on her. I would not do the same as my mate did to me. He did not have to worry about that. However, my time with my Swan, as little as it was, had brought me far more closer to my original flirty self.

"We have much to discuss, Carlisle. Is your _family_ here as well?" I asked, emphasizing family as he so called them.

"That they all are, come in please. All of you."

"Demetri, Chelsea come. The rest, bring them their present," I smirked.

Demetri took Chelsea's arm in his and they chuckled over something they were whispering. No doubt it was about the mayhem that was about to occur. I hissed at them to be silent and they straightened out immediately.

I walked in to the immaculate home that they had created for themselves. Paintings adorned the walls, several sculptures were scattered here and there, but the image before me was certainly just an image. In the living room sat the Cullen Family. Alice, the seer, sat in her mate's lap, Jasper the God of War. The youngest one Emmett stood behind his mate, Rosalie, the blonde goddess that Demetri was fond of. And last but certainly not least, the golden child himself, Edward. Standing with him was one I'd seen before, the original succubus, Tanya. Aro had sent for her a few centuries after Didyme's demise. He was trying anything to get me to live. Tanya smelled of the dumping grounds of several vampires. I cared not to touch her.

"Not to be rude Marcus, but surely you know that we are rather concerned. The Volturi does not make house calls unless there is utter importance. Then you, Marcus, are not one to ever leave the castle," Carlisle spoke. I could feel the worry echoing in the room.

"I shall not keep you guessing them. I nodded to Demetri and he held the door open for the "gift" to arrive. "This is a gift I give to you from an old friend."

"Why can't we smell what's in the box?" The large one, Emmett asked.

The group turned to him and gave him a questioning glance. I always loved this one's lack of a filter.

"Eager are we, Emmett? Then you can open it."

He walked towards the box, but paused and looked over his shoulder at his coven leader. Carlisle nodded and Emmett ripped the top off the crate. The wooden planks fell away from the box and the glass fixture that held the remains of Isabella Swan stood out. She looked like Snow White and I had to snort at my fairytale reference.

"Bella… Bella…," Emmett whispered, falling to his knees, opening the top of her deathbed. He cradled her face and his mate was immediately beside him.

He wept.

That there showed me he was not guilty. The small sprite was next and her mate carried her. I wondered why. I noticed she was covered in makeup. Her eyes sunken in and her small frame looked withered. She too began to sob as her mate wept as well. I had heard other sobs, but was distracted at watching the others to notice. The poor Esme had collapsed in turmoil on the floor. Carlisle's eyes filled with venom tears, either for his mate, or the dear Isabella.

Edward was still as stone. He came no closer and cried out not. Guilt was etched in his face.

"Is this…is this why you called the entire family back together Alice. So we could all be here to see this? To grieve?" Emmett asked.

"I just saw us all back together here. I did not know why, but felt it was important," Alice spoke, her voice broken and withered.

"What happened to you child?" I asked.

"Knowing your sister wanted nothing of you, didn't want this immortal life, and to say she never loved you is enough to break your heart," Alice spoke. "But I still loved her."

"As did I," Emmett spoke.

Edward flinched at this revelation and I called Corin forth. He could pull truths from people. I asked him to use his gift on Edward. The fool tried to run, but it was his own "parents" that stopped and held him.

"Why do you run Edward? Is there something you need to tell us?" Esme begged.

"Nothing. I have nothing to say," Edward growled.

Tanya was stupid enough to push Esme off and tried to run with Edward. I snapped my fingers and Afton and Santiago quickly detained them. Chelsea, without my instructions, ripped Tanya to pieces. I looked to her for an answer to this, to which she just shrugged her shoulders. I rolled my eyes and went back to the task at hand.

"Corin," I said and knew that his gift was starting to work as Edward relaxed in my guards' arms and his eyes glazed over. "Edward, was it of Isabella's own volition that she left this family?"

"Ughhhh….No," was all he answered.

"Who is responsible for her departure?"

"I am. I told her…she wasn't…good enough. I told her…that we were leaving and…would move on without her," he panted out. He was strong and tried horribly to fight Corin's gift. "I left her…alone…in the woods and…and…shattered her heart," Edward pressed out.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Emmett roared and Demetri held him back.

"Edward, tell me everything."

And that he did. He told me how he broke the Swan and lied to his family about everything. He even told his sister to not look into her future. He banished them all from contact. He ruined so many lives. I had Corin release him and then I told him how Isabella came to Volterra, how she had given up, and how I took her life from her. She renewed me, but asked of this request.

"She asked you to drop her off here?" Rosalie asked.

"Well, it is the ultimate fuck you," Jasper said.

I chuckled at this and spoke of how feisty she was. I flashed images of my night with my maiden to Edward.

"You fiend!" Edward growled and lunged for me.

I caught him by his neck immediately and slammed him to the ground. My knee ground into his chest and he cried out in pain.

"You shall not get off easy Cullen. I will make you my bitch for the next century. Your pain will be what Isabella suffered. You will wish you were in hell," I whispered in his ear. I then looked at the rest of the Cullens, "For crimes against the Volturi, I consider the death of Edward Cullen, punishment served. Should you deny this, it shall be you all."

No one spoke in his behalf, turning away from him instead. I smiled down at Edward and ordered Chelsea to break his bonds to his coven and them to him. I then ripped Edward to pieces and ordered them to come with us. I knew the wild and crazy mind of Tanya, so I had her brought with us too.

As we piled out the house, I turned back to the family as they crowded around Isabella.

"Take care of her remains. Honor her. She deserved so much," Carlisle nodded and turned back to console his family.

I bid goodbye to Isabella Swan, knowing I would carry her in my heart always. We loaded up our parcels and headed back home. Upon arrival, I held a banquet in the honor of the woman that reawakened me. We feasted into the morning and when I had my fill, Demetri joined me in Edward Cullen's first lesson of never breaking a heart so pure.

* * *

**A/N: I would sincerely love to read what you thought of this. I hope that those who wanted him to kill her found this to their liking. Don't worry Team Changed, I am working on your story now. I hope to have it done by the anniversary of when I published this story :)**


	3. Perfectly Picked: The Swan Song 1

**A/N: Abandon all thoughts you had of Marcus in the Team Killed story. This chapter has a totally different background on Marcus/Bella post bite; well except Demetri. I had to bring him back and Marcus needs an ally. Facts of the original one-shot still stand. What would happen if there as a different connection between the Bella and Marcus? What would happen if he changed her instead of ending her life? Read and find out. **

**Thanks to abbymickey24 for beta'ing and Idealskeptic, SagaDevotee & TheLyricalCutie for pre-reading.**

**All things Twilight are the property and ownership of S. Meyers. I make no money from my obsession.**

* * *

**Perfectly Picked: The Swan Song **

**Chapter 1: Marcus' Lament**

It had become increasingly difficult to hide my disdain for the life I led in Volterra. I had been complacent for the better part of two centuries. After that, I became observant. I began to see the sham I was a part of and in some ways, helped to create. It was supposed to be an equal leadership; three men of different perspectives and viewpoints, balancing each other equally. And for some time in the beginning, it was. Things changed at some point and I could not exactly tell you when. How I was blind for so long to the truth, is what still plagues me. In the beginning we held so much promise and hope for the vampire race. Then it became all about power, greed, and blood.

Aro began to make his move more towards the front of Caius and me. Whenever there was a ruling or a presentation to be made, it was Aro that spoke. At the time, I did not mind. I was not one for grandeur and he was always one that preferred the limelight. I will also admit that there were times when a ruling was swayed his way for his selfish needs. He was a collector of gifted vampires and loved to cull them into his grasp.

So when the land was plagued by a pair of young, vampire twins, they were saved instead of executed. We learned of their powerful gifts and Aro's excitement bubbled like a newborn at a blood drive. They joined our ranks, becoming Aro's coveted pets. Normally fourteen year olds would have been slain. Immature, impatient and arrogant the likes of them. No amount of time could change that. But Aro saw power through them and he would not let that go. It was the same with me and my gift. I could see the bonds of people. It helped in rulings and keeping our guard loyal. As time grew, our bonds became as the dust our bodies would one day become. I wouldn't tell him that though.

Caius gradually showed his true form over time as well. However, I had always known him to be hot headed and eager for a fight. He loved getting his hands dirty and glorified gore. I was not keen on his ways, but sometimes they were quite effective. So I would leave him to his _techniques_. His bond to Aro never decayed. The more he won in battle, the more Aro found favor in him. Cauis only needed Aro to keep our plush life ongoing and he would sway to the beat of Aro's drum.

What began to open my eyes was the need for blood. They both wanted to saturate themselves in it. I watched as my _brothers _bathed in the blood of virgins. They couldn't just feed; they made it a massacre. I was not innocent of taking a human's life, but I did not revel in it. I snapped my victim's neck quickly and drained them. I would then have their bodies returned where found, so their families could find peace.

After I became the broken and bitter man I am today, I became more and more compassionate about my meals. I only chose those worthy of my death; the sick, volatile, and lost causes. Aro called me a "passionate fool" and Caius was quite fond these days of calling me a "pussy". What a vulgar term. I paid them no mind, showed them no emotions, simply fed and returned to my wing of the castle.

As I traveled the castle, the corridors became darker and darker. They were a shadow of what it once was. Only my scent remained and it reeked of death and isolation. I wasn't always this bitter and desolate. I once thrived and smiled. Lying down gently on the bed in my quarters, I tried hard to breathe in the old scents, but it was vacant of all but my own. This room was death. This life was nothing for what I thought it was. I once trusted my brothers and this wing of the castle carried joy and love. Now it was just a tomb ready to swallow me whole. It constantly made me ask myself, _What keeps you here Marcus?_

The answer was always the same. Didyme. Her name rolled through my mind like a ray of sunshine, but it always ended before I could try to hold on again. She was the reason I stayed here. I was nothing without her. She was my very soul reborn. Didyme was my mate and the love of my existence. There would never be a love like I shared with her. It was powerful, full, and made me feel like a true man, human even at times. I ached to breathe her in just so the scent could make me feel like my heart was fluttering. She had the most wonderful smile and charming spirit, despite being Aro's blood sister. Yet, she was beacon of light whenever I felt I was lost. Without her, I was forever trapped here; not wanting to move forward and scared of finding my way out of the dark.

But the fact still remained that she was gone and there was no getting her back. So what else is there to fear when the worst had already come to past? Why not leave when all that was dear to me had been taken away?

Didyme had been plucked from this life many centuries ago. I had been with her for so long and yet not long enough. It was said to have been Romanian spies, but we had long settled our fight with them years that day. We had won the war and had been ruling the vampire world in Volterra for over a hundred years. Time had passed and their wounds licked. The Romanians would not have wasted their time to attack a wife of the brothers. There were only two that remained and possibly five or six loyal soldiers. They had waited over half a millennia to attack us in the first place. Additionally, the Romanians weren't that low.

It took me some time to come to terms with who killed her. Over time I began to see the ruthlessness in Aro's rulings play out. Caius was no better with his love for torturing the accused before we'd even cast judgment. But would they go as far as killing my beloved Didyme? Time and their actions after her death told me they would. Aro never sought retribution over the death of his sister and Caius would never let someone get away with anything against the Volturi.

I began to notice the change when Didyme had become tiresome of the palace life. She wanted to see the world and experience this immortality beyond being a royal vampire. She wanted to wear pants. I gasped for unneeded breath as I laughed when she told me that. I could not deny her, but apparently Aro could. The more she pushed, the more he guilted her into staying. As much as she was independent, she was a wilted flower underneath Aro's watch. He changed her when she had lost everything and soon her human life was to be forfeited. She felt as if she owed him.

Yet her contempt and constant rebuttal was not welcomed in the throne room. She constantly made Aro and Caius look like a fool. They both started to lose their footing with some of the guard. I became more favored, not that I wanted to, but it was inevitable when my dear Didyme would outsmart them during a ruling or call them out on their antics. So when the day came that she said we would leave to the New World, I jumped in glee. We scheduled to meet that night by our favorite apple tree outside the castle.

Before I could make my departure, I felt my soul clench and almost rip away from my body. I collapsed to my knees and felt like something sacred had been broken. Moments later, my most trust guard, Demetri, came rushing over to my quarters. He told me there had been an attack out by the apple trees. I pushed past him and ran towards where I saw the purple smoke billowing in the air. I prayed for the first time in many centuries, that it wasn't my Didyme. Unfortunately, my prayers were unanswered. There Aro stood, holding only the smoldering wedding band that was left in her ashes.

It took me twenty years to stop laying waste to the Italian countryside. Demetri found me slaughtering a village. He was able to calm me down enough for me to weep and begin to grieve. I did just that for nearly a hundred years. Then I found my anger and vowed to make those pay that took her from me. However, all signed pointed closer to home than the Romanians. Plus Aro and Caius' casual attitudes were disconcerting. Even knowing all of this, I couldn't leave. It was like I was stuck here, left to grieve the loss of my mate and do the bidding of Aro. Then there was also my desire to get my revenge. I would have it and have it fill me till I would drown.

As time passed, I was just waiting on the moment I needed. I could feel like something was budding, getting ready to burst forth. I just knew there was something I was waiting for. There was something else pressing me to wait out the madness. Another century would not matter if it meant my Didyme was avenged. For now, I was silent and did as asked. There would be a time when my silence would no longer suffice.

I would have to speak.

I would have to roar.

I would lay waste upon this place and dance on their ashes.

"Master, it has been a fortnight. I do believe it is time for you to feed," Demetri spoke calmly and respectfully.

He had come in the Volturi fold when he was twenty. He was young soldier fighting for his native Greece in the early 11th century. However, he had fallen to the Turks. I had been without my Didyme for some time then. Aro had sent me to discover anyone of talent. I found Demetri tracking some of the Turks back to their base. They were good at hiding their tracks, but Demetri was better. It was clear he had a gift. His battalion would fall to the same camp ground he found not three days later. I found him as he lay dying on the battle field, praying for the life of his family. He was an honest man. I vowed then to make sure Aro does not corrupt him. When it was time to act on my plan, I would need someone loyal.

"Indeed it has, but I have gone longer, Demetri," I replied.

"I meant no disrespect, Master," he said kneeling quickly.

I rolled my eyes at his display. I cherished Demetri, but he was taught under Aro's guards and they are a bunch of ass kissers. Loyalty is key, but I never planned to beat my guards into submission or threatened to kill the last of their human families.

"Demetri, no need for theatrics. I will not harm you. Even though I can go longer, there is no need to prolong this. I am feeling rather on edge today," I admitted to him.

"Shall I bring you a town thief or the rapist from two towns over? You have rid the streets of just about all crime in Volterra," he smirked, relaxing under our comfortable atmosphere.

"No, that is okay. Tonight I feel like hunting."

"Wise choice, Master. I shall see thee later."

Demetri left my room and I headed out the door in the opposite direction. It was a wise decision to create my own entrance and exit to the castle. That way I did not have to see Aro. He never made his way to this side of the castle. However he did send his lackies. I smell one of his little rats now.

"Master Marcus, your presence is requested at feeding. Master Aro grows tired of your absence," Felix spoke.

Vampires are supposed to become smarter when changed. His process seemed to have had the adverse effect. He thought his size was also intimidating. I had been fighting a long time.

"Tell Aro that I drink alone tonight. Tell him that I require solitude for this day of remembrance," I spoke and continued my walk to the exit.

"Your mate has been dead some time. Do you still need to grieve?" He chuckled darkly.

I was on him quicker than he could dodge me. My hand wrapped around his neck and I heard it crack in my grasp. I could hear his head begin to detach from his shoulders as I pulled. He growled and dug his nails into my hand. I did not care; I felt no pain from this weakling.

"Just because Aro has your balls in his pocket, does not mean you can speak me any kind of way. I am still your Master as well," I growled at him, spitting venom.

I tossed him to the ground and he slid away.

"Master Aro will hear of this," he gurgled.

"Tell him I will lay flowers on his sister's grave since he tends to forget," I yelled as I sauntered out of the castle.

When a person dies, you are to celebrate their life, not mourn their death. Yet, remembering her death is what keeps my anger strong and I needed it, craved it. As I reached the place her body was burned, I pluck a sterling rose from the bush growing nearby. They started to grow a year after she passed. It was her reaching out to me. I dropped the rose at the stone that held her memorial and said a prayer for every wrong I ever did and every wrong I will do. I prayed that she would forgive me, for soon I would kill her brother.

With a quick end to my prayer, I shot towards the city. I lurked slowly in the shadows until I found two drunk men fighting in the alley. I ran to them quickly and snapped both their necks. Usually I was more thorough in my search, but I hadn't realized how thirsty I was until I smelt them. I drained one completely and was about to start on the other when the most delicious scent hit my nose. I quickly texted the Volturi cleanup of my mess and made my way to the scent.

As I drew closer a dark red cord began to form at my feet. It was lazy looking, somewhat withered. The closer I came to it the more taut the line became and the red began to shine. When my gift was active as such, red meant passion and fire, red meant that I would be pleasured this evening.

I might be an angry, bitter, old vampire, but I still enjoyed the pleasure of the flesh. I began to desire warm flesh riddled with goose bumps as my chilled body covered it. I never killed the woman I lavished with my sexual appetite, but I did dazzle them into forgetting me. It had been a few years since I had partaken in the act. I had not found anyone worthy. But as I stared at the woman sitting in the plaza, I knew she would know of me in so many ways.

After a brief game of cat and mouse, I came to her and saw so much anguish and pain. She had been hurt and knowing that caused my chest to twist as if it was my pain. The line between us was red, but another line began to coil its way around it. It was black and in everything, black is death. So was I her death or was she mine? I honestly didn't care and chose to know more of her.

She was in fact here to die. She knew of vampires and wanted nothing but to end her human life. Knowing that nearly shattered me and I began to question why I even gave a damn.

"It is what I want. However, I must ask what a King would be doing here away from his castle? Isn't your food served to you?" She spoke in jest and I couldn't help but laugh as I studied her.

"That is a good question…," I paused.

It was then that I realized that I did not know her name.

"Isabella Swan," she replied and my cold, dead heart soared.

"How fitting."

We continued on, talking of pain and soul mates and loneliness. She knew the pain from loosing someone you love.

"I understand. It would be a lonely and worthless immortality," I said to her and was caught in the memory of losing my mate.

I turned back to her and saw understanding and compassion. Just then another cord wove it's way into the other two. It was gold and that was affection. I was her death, her passion, and now I would feel something more from her. I did not understand this bond, but the more I was with her, the more I wanted to find out.

Isabella shivered as I touched her skin and I wanted to lick the goose bumps that appeared. I wanted her then and there. I offered her her death, but I also offered her my body. She readily accepted it. I ran with her in my arms to my wing of the castle and laid her down on my bed. I usually used a special room designated for this; however, I did not want to taint Isabella's body with the echo of others. For some reason having her in the bed that I only shared with my Didyme made me off, but it was better option than the others. Isabella needed to be worshipped and I would do that.

As I slipped inside of her warm heat, all my bonds exploded before me and I knew what this was. I had only seen this when a vampire mated. It was similar to this when I mated with Didyme, but how. How could this be? I have never heard of a vampire mating twice. Isabella gripped me and gasped. Her goose bumps begged to be licked and I couldn't stop myself. She was delectable and I wanted to be able to taste her forever.

I pushed deeper and deeper inside her, feeling her walls clench around me. It was a never ending pleasure and I questioned whether I could end this. Could I take her life when I felt like this was the first time in centuries that I felt alive? Could I honor this request when there was peace in my heart, no anger in my soul? Could I take this sweet life from her when the grief I had felt for years had rolled away?

She then orgasmed and screamed out my name.

"YES MARCUS!"

"That's right Isabella. Again and again," I whispered.

It was then that it clicked. I could not kill her. I could not harm her. In more than millennia, I felt the budding of love. I had to get to know this creature that had already captured my body, soon to claim my orgasm, and rebirth my soul.

I shattered with her on top of me, bringing her over with me again. It was then that I bit into her neck and began to drink from her as she gasped. She reminded me of her promise and I had to deny her. I pumped my venom through her instead. She went limp in my arms and I thought it was too late that I had drained too much. I pulled away from her neck and studied her body. There was no reaction.

I then bit the other side of her neck and pumped more venom there. I took a bite next at her femoral artery and injected more of my venom. I licked the trail of her climax from her thigh and felt Isabella moan and then scream from the rooftops. I couldn't stop the smile that appeared on my face. She would change, we would grow and I would lay devastation on Aro and Caius with her at my side. And I would follow her against her plight against the Cullens. Revenge will be sweet. It will be ours.

"NOOOOOOO! NOT…..THIS!" Isabella screamed.

"Isabella, this is for the better you will see," I whispered to her.

"NOOOOOO! UGH! EDWARRRRRRRRRRRDDDDDDDDD!" she screamed.

I growled at the mention of the mind reader. What a pretentious fool. He is responsible for her pain and yet she begs for him. I leaned down to her ear.

"You are mine Isabella. Mine. No man or vampire shall think otherwise," I spat.

Isabella growled in response. Fiesty. She would have to be in order to be mine in this stage of my life. I was young and naïve in the past. Not anymore.

Just then a knock sounded at the door taking me away from my thoughts.

"Master, are you alright?" Demetri asked.

I covered Isabella and put on pants before walking over to my door to open it. I knew he would have heard her and wondered if perhaps I was having too much fun. The otherside of the door revealed a very amused Demetri, that is until he saw the thrashing and changing Isabella on my bed. His eyes flew open in shock at the creature that had captured me. He then looked to me and back at Isabella. I immediately saw a soft blue cord connect them. It symbolized a burgeoning friendship. Oh this would be interesting. I raised my eyebrow at him and his face straightened immediately.

"We will have a new one among us soon, Demetri," I said to him.

"Not for long Master if Lord Aro finds out. You know he is the only one that 'authorizes' changes. Luckily for us, he and Caius have gone on an expedition to the northern areas for a feast of virgins. They won't be back until four days time," Demetri smiled.

He said "us" and that made me nervous. I would hate for Aro to punish him. However, I knew how loyal Demetri was to me.

"Then _we_ will have some explaining to do. Now won't we," I stated.

"Ed-ward…," Isabella gritted out.

Demetri looked at me and I sighed. I dismissed him and told him for his sake, he should leave for now. It may very well save his life if Aro gets a touch at him first.

"Ed-ed-wa-ward…," Isabella whimpered again.

I stroked her cheek and she leaned in to my touch.

"No my dear, it is Marcus," I said to her softly.

She screamed and turned away from me. I was hurt, but she was already broken. A person should heal emotionally before being changed. But I am an impatient man. Isabella could be the reason I have been waiting for. She could be my savior and I could no longer wait. I needed to escape this place and I needed my revenge. And apparently, so did she.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so don't freak out. I couldn't contain Marcus in one chapter. I could have written a 24,000 word one shot, but I felt as though it was best to let it play it out. LOL! So this will be a mini multi-chapter story. Team Changed alternative take will probably go about 5-7 more chapters after this. It could be more and I may throw in a Bella POV, but mostly Marcus is talking. I will update every two weeks. Wish I could do it faster, but it's my job's busy season and I gotta make that money. Otherwise Baby UnderStudy may not eat and she is already a greedy thing. LOL!**


	4. Perfectly Picked: The Swan Song 2

**a/n: It's been a while, but juggling this RL stuff ain't easy. Hope you enjoy the update. Much love to abbymickey24, stephlite, and SagaDevotee**

* * *

**Perfectly Picked: The Swan Song  
****Chapter 2: Changing**

**Marcus POV**

My Isabella was going to be amazing. I watched as Isabella whimpered and thrashed about my bed. Technically she would be dead, but no more so than she was when I met her. She was so broken, but she would heal and she would prevail. I returned to her bedside and touched her hand, my cool skin seemed to calm her immediately. She was a very beautiful human and I would miss her delicious flesh, so soft and supple. Yet, she was becoming a vampire, the very thing she did not want. Isabella would accept me in time.

Fear then coursed through me. What if she did not want me? What if she sent me away? In all my time, I had only once seen where a vampire denied their mate. Aro could be quite the fickle vampire. A wonderful creature by the name of Siobhan visited Volterra to introduce herself to the proclaimed rulers. She wasn't a woman of the court, but she wanted to show respect. She was tall, robust with fire kissed hair and a round face. I immediately saw her connection to her Aro. However, her direct nature and ability to speak her mind was something he was unaccustomed to. She was a woman ahead of her time, and he dismissed her easily.

It was a shame really. Had he took the time to get to know her, he would have learned of her gift. She had the ability to foresee the outcome of events and even sometimes found ways to manipulate them. She was heartbroken when she left, rejected. I prayed that she would find one worthy of her fierceness. Aro later found and mated with Sulpicia, a soft-spoken and obedient woman. Just the type of woman Aro wanted. How he could have been the lucky one to find love again. He was an undeserving monster.

What if Isabella would want this Edward over me? I had already lost a mate to death, but to lose another by being rejected would destroy me more.

I pondered this line of thought for a few more seconds until I burst out in laughter, startling the changing Isabella in the process. She would not deny me. I was Marcus, son of Antero DelVichhio. My human blood may have been dead inside me, but it still burned strong within my soul with truth.

I shall have her.

"Not you…..not this…. You pro-mm-ised. YOU PROMISED!" Isabella screamed.

"And you said you could not live forever without your mate beside you," I told her.

"ED…WARDD!"

I tired of her screaming that imbecile's name. It was just hours ago she was in the throes of passion, screaming mine. Soon, soon she shall remember Marcus and remember that it's my venom that flows through her veins. Isabella would know that I own her heart and her soul. As she would certainly own mine.

"You, Isabella, are my mate, my life. You will be healed from this pain and never be broken again. My venom will make you stronger. My soul will always be yours. And I, my sweet dove, will never leave you. I could not, would not," I whispered to her.

"Mar…Marcus…," her voice broke through in a moan.

I cradled her face with my hand, her cheek molding into my palm. She continued to thrash, but seemed to be seeking my touch. I climbed onto the bed and pulled Isabella's body into my lap. Hopefully the chill of my body would offer her some comfort now. Yet, even I knew it would not matter in a few more hours. She would be even more consumed by the venom destroying the last remnants of her humanity.

With nothing to do but wait, I began to tell her of my past.

I was born in 688 A.D. in the northern city of Italy called Trento. My father was a nobleman and we lived a good life despite the wars with the Byzantines. In 713, I was sent to serve the Lombard King, Liutprand. We would conquer Spoleto and Benevento, but it was in Ravenna that I would lose my life and be reborn as a vampire.

Aro was watching bemusedly from the sidelines as we fought against the Byzantines. I thought he may have been traitor to our King and darted through the field of battle for him. I was on my back and burning from his venom within seconds of my attack. To this day, I do not know what stayed Aro's hand from draining me dry. I cannot say that I am grateful, as the years following were long, tortuous, and unnerving.

"Aro is evil and wretched. It will be difficult at first to even be in his presence, but I have a feeling you will put him in his place, young one. Still, I will not let what befell my poor Didyme…," I choked back a small sob for my first love.

I could already feel my heart healing from the pain of her loss. Isabella was healing that, but at the same time she was opening up the pain I held in for so long.

"Didyme was my first mate," I told her.

Isabella's body rose from my arms and I believe her first attempt at growling. I couldn't help but chuckle, pressing her back down safely.

"Calm down, sweet dove. Didyme is long gone, ashes on the winds of the past. I will never forget her, but you own me now."

That seemed to calm Isabella in that respect and I continued to tell her my story. I told her of Caius and Aro's need for power, but how I found my happiness in my mate.

"Devotion, Isabella. That is what a true mate has. Never would we forsake it or abuse it."

I told her of my gift, the ability to see ties and connections. I told her of our connection, the rope of fidelity already strong, but love was dim and weak. Only time could build those, make them stronger. But I could fortify them with hope, for now.

For the remaining hours, I praised her for her fearlessness. She was so brave and strong, even though her mortal life was coming to an end, she was still confident and bold. Isabella always had that in her and those qualities would be more pronounced with the change. Her beauty would be endless and men, vampire and human alike, would fall to her feet. I too would be slain by her prowess and desire.

By the second day, I doubt Isabella could even understand anything I told her. She had stopped her screaming as the pain had totally consumed her. However, I knew her mind would still be grasping what it could hang on to at this point. I did not want her to forget anything, even her anger towards me for changing her. So I began to ask her questions, provoke the memories to come forward, in an attempt to burn them into her mind. I asked her about her parents, her friends, her jobs, her likes and dislikes.

I wanted her to remember the fucking Cullens. I wanted her to remember Edward, how he left her, abandoned her, and supposedly loved her. Then I began to kiss down her neck and caress her exposed flesh. I wanted her to remember me, my smell, my touch, how I ravished her over and over, and how I gave her the gift of immortality.

Towards the end of the day, I began to tell her many stories of my time amongst the Volturi. I mentioned when Carlisle came to us and stayed for some time. Aro and Caius' thirst for blood and power proved to be too much for his delicate, vegetarian stomach. I once even provoked his uptight morality for the sake of pure amusement. Demetri and I had decided to bring him along for a spontaneous hunt. He thought we were going to try animals. I would never feed from something so disgusting. We "accidentally" happened upon a family of peasants camping in the woods. As it turned out, one of the peasants was his singer. The young, bronzed haired boy did not stand a chance. Carlisle drained him dry before the others could even run. It was the first time I had actually see him enjoy a meal.

"And he says he has never shed innocent blood. Please! It is no wonder he changed your former love. He reminded him of the feast he could never have again," I told her with delight.

Isabella squeezed my hand and released what sounded like a snort. Some of what I spoke was getting through to her and I was glad I could at least give her some humor through this madness. Her body began to change, becoming more toned, her curves more defined. Her breasts were even fuller and they would accentuate her now somewhat taller body. Isabella had gained two inches on her shorter frame. Her hair brightened from its duller brown to rich chocolate with hints of red. Immortality would fit her just fine.

Worry continued to plague me for the rest of the night. Aro would not let me be happy for long. He and Caius had kept me on a very short leash for the past few centuries. I did not have it in me to leave Volterra. I was dead inside for the most part after losing Didyme, but it was the possibility of revenge that kept me there. I knew that the only way to discover who took her away from me was to stay. Isabella would bring back to joy to my heart and the freedom from this place I craved. I could not take on all of the Volturi with a newborn mate. I would have to tread very carefully. But what of my revenge?

Being hunted down by the Volturi was not a life I wanted for myself, nor my dear Isabella.

Sighing, I put those thoughts away to watch the sun rise on the third day. Isabella's already pale body was as beautiful as the finest porcelain. Her skin was as smooth as silk and by transformation's end, as hard as marble. Yet, she would be soft to me. As the sun rose, the light flickered through the sheer silk curtains, cascading over us on the bed. Isabella's skin began to sparkle like diamonds. Her change was nearly complete. It was a little faster than I expected, but only by a few hours. I decided to bathe her, ridding her of the excess blood I spilled. Messiness was a thing of the past for me, but Isabella had caught me in quite the precarious moment. I was hungry, sexually starved, and she tasted oh so delicious.

She remained motionless and silent as I bathed her. If it wasn't for the erratic beats of her heart, I would have thought her beyond this life. The door to our haven opened and instinctively, I pulled Isabella from the tub and cradled her in my lap as a fierce growl erupted from my throat. In the back of my mind, I could smell the scent of my confidant, Demetri. That didn't matter as another vampire was close to new mate. I heard him chuckle and he left soon after. Once I couldn't smell him any longer, I hastily dried Isabella off and brought her back to the room. The bed had been changed and the bloody sheets removed. Laid on the bed was a new black suit for me and a shimmering, black dress for my mate. It was rather short for my taste, but it would accentuate her gorgeous legs. Demetri had also added a pair of heels. They were a vast difference than the runners she wore when we met.

Once we were both dressed, I laid her back down on the bed and sat in the chair furthest from her. When Isabella woke, she would be scared and confused. Newborns' initial reaction to waking is fear. Waking into this life can be very disorienting. Also, I was no fool. Isabella would also be rather pissed at me, but I was still excited for her to awake. My Isabella, my mate.

My phone vibrated, alerting me to a message.

_Demetri: Has your new pet left you already?_

I did not know what he was getting at. I did not want to alert anyone as to her being more than what she was.

_She is still changing._

_Demetri: I cannot sense her. It's like she is not even there._

That was interesting. Could she be gifted?

_She is fine. I am placing my phone on silent._

_Demetri: Oh newborns. The slightest things set them off. Good luck, Master Marcus._

I chuckled at his response. He was absolutely right and I would certainly have my hands full with Isabella. I sat up straighter in the chair as Isabella's heart began to pound against her ribcage. It was almost time for her to rise.

"He thinks this place is hidden! We have always known about this place!"

Jane. They had found me. I looked over to Bella's body, she was beginning to arch and thrash. I exited the room, hoping I could keep Jane from her. I reached the main entrance door just before Jane kicked it in.

"Jane, to what do I owe the pleasure?" I asked her.

She barged her way in, her oaf of a mate, Felix, hot on her heels. He slammed the door shut behind him and attempted to make an intimidating pose in front of it. They have thought me weak for too long.

"Aro asked for you days ago. I have been sent to return you to your place," she growled.

Isabella gasped from the room and Jane swept behind me, banging the door open.

"HE MADE A NEWBORN! THE OLD FOOL!" She screeched.

I was on her instantly, throwing her from the doorway. She flew into the old bookcase I built in 1647. Pity.

"Volterra is ruled by 3. Not 1." I all but growled at her.

"Traitor!" shouted Felix as he charged me.

I was able to easily dodge the big oaf, reaching back to grab him by the arm. I pulled him close and was about decapitate him when the little witch came to his rescue. No one was immune to her gift.

"PAIN!"

I dropped Felix immediately, falling to my knees in the most agonizing pain I have ever felt.

"STOP! I ORDER YOU! STOP!" I screamed at her.

Jane had never used her powers on me. Yet, I had attacked her mate and apparently had worn Aro's patience. Sending Jane was a clear sign of that. No more thoughts passed my mind as she turned up her gift.

Blinding….hot….pain

"SSSSTTTTTOOOOOOPPPP!"

"All vampires made in Volterra must go through Aro's approval. We all know this Marcus. And for all other vampires, it looks like there are three rulers, but we all know it is Aro who is the true King and Caius, his mighty enforcer. You are nothing but the remnants of a time for….."

Immediately, I could see again, no longer consumed by Jane's gift. I first saw Felix's head still spinning in a circle on the floor. I corrected myself as best I could. Jane was certainly an expert at using her gift and even vampires needed time to recover from that level of pain. I turned to see Felix's body twitching and there, by the bedroom door stood my Lady Isabella.

"He told you to stop!" She screamed at Jane.

Isabella was holding Jane up by her throat. She was squeezing so tightly that cracks begin to form on Jane's neck. She was moments away from being decapitated. As much as I wanted Jane to pay for her insolence, I knew that it would not bode well for me, nor my mate. I stepped closer to her and placed my hand on her shoulder, hoping my presence would calm her. Isabella reached back and bit my hand in warning. I saw her head move, but those newborn reflexes were very fast.

"Keep your hands off me," Isabella muttered.

I stepped away from her. She had not released Jane and the smaller vampire frantically kicked at Isabella's body, clawing at the hand gripping her throat.

"Please put her down, Isabella. Her master is a vicious one. He would hurt us both if she is destroyed," I whispered to her. "Aren't you thirsty, Isabella?"

It was a dirty trick, but it worked none the less. She lowered Jane down to the floor and grasped her own throat with her other hand. She looked from me to Jane and threw her into the wall by the door.

"Aro will not allow this! I will not allow what you did to me and my mate!"

Isabella growled, but I raised a hand at her. It did nothing to silence her, but at least she had yet to lunge at the diminutive hellion before us. I pulled out my phone and dialed Aro. I had only one option and I had hoped not to play this yet. However, for Isabella and my sake, I needed to take this chance.

"Marcus, you've been missing for some time. Is all well?" Aro's slimy voiced echoed over the line.

"Master, you'll never guess what he's…," Jane whined.

"Silence, child," I said to her, Isabella growling as well.

Jane quieted immediately. I knew she would not defy me in front of Aro. He always liked to keep up pretenses. I turned to make sure Isabella had not left the room. No longer could I hear her growling at Jane. She was currently being distracted by her new shimmering skin.

"Jane, do not anger Marcus. We know he is still on edge after all these years," Aro spoke as if I was a pet.

I did not want to delay this any longer.

"I invoke Una Tregua Vera," I stated.

Jane and Aro both gasped. There were several other gasps on Aro's end and I heard several curses from Caius. The noise shocked my mate again and she backed herself into the far corner of the room, a low growl in her throat.

"Brother please, we can work this out. I am sure Jane and Felix did not mean to be so aggressive. They are still young, a misunderstanding…," he pleaded.

"I have already spoken. I claim the One True Truce. I am not to be hunted, followed, or contacted. Anyone in my company shall not be attacked or bothered."

"I know Una Tregua Vera! I know what it entails. I created it! Know this brother, to invoke this is to forever bind you to the Volturi. Once your time is over, you belong to us forever. Or your life is forfeit," Aro replied.

Each brother and Elite guard was given this sacred vow. It was created by Aro in order to trap his specially gifted vampires to him. A vampire that invoked this was allowed a decade away from the Volturi. They could not be contacted or tracked. They were essentially free from any of their previous obligations of the coven. All crimes were excused at that point of invocation. You were still to abide by the laws of the vampire community while away. However, upon your return, you would be starting anew. Yet, you would be bound to the Volturi until you were ash.

Aro and Caius had each used theirs. Caius invoked when he killed the daughter of John of Gaunt, Duke of Lancaster, in broad daylight on a bright sunny day in 1369. Aro had used his when he turned his pet twins, Jane and Alec. They were much too young, but Aro wanted them based on the gifts they could possibly have. They were dying of the plague in 1679 in Vienna and he invoked on the spot.

I checked on Isabella again and she had crawled back into the bedroom. She was trying to drink water from a cup in the room. She spat it back out and tossed the glass in the walls. She once again clutched at her throat. Our eyes locked and I knew distractions would no longer keep her occupied.

"Fine Aro. Good. Must go now. Goodbye," I rushed along.

"Wait…Marcus!"

I ended the call and stuffed the phone into my pocket. I looked to Jane and she growled at me before she grabbed the pieces of her mate and left. I heard her curse and screech as Demetri's cheerful laughter met my ears. I was saddened to have to say goodbye to him. He then appeared before me with a bright smile.

"Master, our car is waiting," he said, wearing a satchel over his shoulder.

"Our car?" I asked.

"Master Marcus, I have always protected you since the day you turned me. I would not leave you to wander this new world alone," he spoke humbly. "Or with new company."

Demetri looked over my shoulder at Isabella. She was currently staring at herself in the dressing mirror. I guess I was mistaken about distractions. I turned back to Demetri to try to reason with him from being involved. Yet deep down, I knew his loyalty and he would not abandon me.

"Aro will have your head. You are his best tracker."

"It was actually Aro's idea for me to guard you and assure that you make it back in ten years' time," Demetri smiled.

It was then that I took in the rest of his attire. He was dressed rather…touristy. He wore a baseball cap, dark shades, a long-sleeved pullover and jeans. He was also wearing a pair of runners, similar to Isabella's. Demetri then tossed me a bag of clothes.

"Had I known we were making a getaway, I would have laid these out instead."

I nodded at him and walked to a frantic Isabella. She turned to me swiftly, startling me slightly. It had been a while since I was in the company of a newborn.

"I thirst!" She screamed, backing away from me slightly.

"Blood is what you need," I said to her and she continued to scratch her throat.

I pulled her hand from her throat, attempting to keep her from making permanent damage. She was digging too deep and venom was leaking from her scratches. The blood would heal her. I rushed around the room, grabbing her old knapsack and stuffing a few items into it. Bella caught a whiff of her human scent and she tried to grab the bag. I threw it all to Demetri, Isabella's eyes following its direction, but didn't follow. She was smart still being as hungry as she was. She knew not to attack the strange vampire holding what could have been a potential meal.

I blocked her path from continuing and I could tell she was calculating how to escape. Demetri slowly retreated from the room. I snapped my fingers in front of her, trying to gain her attention once more. She turned to me again, only to growl and back away. We didn't have time. I slowly approached her, extending my hand to her. I wanted her to come willingly, to trust me.

"Come, my Isabella. Come with me."

She took my hand a lot faster than I expected and squeezed tight. I winced as heard two of my fingers crack.

"I...know you," she said while examining my face.

I kissed her hand, thanking her for entrusting me. Isabella whimpered again and we made our way out of my home.

"We need to get her fed," I said to Demetri.

"There is bagged blood in the car for now, Master. Fresh and warm," Demetri spoke as I ushered Isabella down the cobblestone stairs.

"Thank you Demetri. You do not have to come with us," I told him.

"Ten years away from those old bastards is well welcomed. Plus who knows? I may actually enjoy myself," he said, laughing as he spoke.

I turned to Isabella before we stepped out of the shadows. The car was right next to us. We would shine for only a moment. It didn't matter as there was no one around these old buildings. I opened the door for her, the smell I was quite sure was awful. New car smell with leather added with Demetri's scent probably smelled of sweaty feet and cloves.

"This is not the way I expected to do this. You may not fully trust me now, but deep down you know innately that I will not harm you. Follow me and I shall quench all of your thirsts," I said softly, bringing up my hand to touch her cheek.

She simply nodded. Demetri swiftly got in on the other side. Just as I was about to tuck her into the car, she stopped.

"I know you… But your eyes are wrong. Your face is wrong. Your hair is wrong. Are you not…Edward?" She asked, her head tilting to the side.

For the love of God!

"Not now, nor will I ever be that insolent child. I am Marcus. And by the end of this day, you shall never forget it."

I pulled her by the arm and sat her in the car. Demetri pushed a button up front and a compartment opened in the back filled with bagged blood. It was truly fresh and virginal. Demetri was spoiling her rotten. Isabella immediately grabbed the bagged blood and bit into it. I noticed that Demetri had covered the whole entire back seat in plastic. I winced at the mess she was making, but someone needed to be back there with her. She didn't even noticed as I slipped beside her, already draining three of the bags.

We drove off, leaving everything behind us. I had ten years to decide what I would do. Once Aro knew of Isabella, he would know something was off. He did not know she was my mate, but he knew I would not just change someone lightly.

"Where to?" Demetri asked, grimacing from the mess Isabella was making.

We needed a secluded place here in Italy. We could not fly until Isabella had calmed some. I would have to train her well.

"Montefoscoli, the cottage in hillside. However, you can stay at the villa in town," I replied, knowing he loved it there.

"Excellent choice."

I watched the scenery change as Demetri sped through the countryside. It was quiet for a few more minutes, only the sound of Isabella slurping down her meal. She would become more lucid soon. And I knew I would be a long trip to…,"

"MARCUS! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!"

"Fuck," Demetri and I both mumbled at the same time.

* * *

**a/n: Isabella is pissed! Hope you enjoyed.**


	5. Perfectly Picked: The Swan Song 3

**A/N: Well three weeks is better than a whole year lol. Thanks for sticking with me with the story. Thanks to SagaDevotee for the crazy beta job. Girl werk! And also thanks to an avid reader/tumblr bff/and supamama, Purradox, for pre-reading. MWAH!**

**All things Twilight are the property and ownership of S.M. I make no money from my obsession.**

* * *

**Perfectly Picked: The Swan Song  
****Chapter 3: Don't Call Me A Newborn**

**BPOV**

Clarity is a beautiful thing. That feeling of being able to fully understand what has plagued your mind should be a blessing. However, for me, it was a curse.

My eyes were closed, relishing in the ecstasy of this new taste. I felt full and so fucking perfect. I knew that it had been a long time since I felt that way. Opening my eyes, I looked down to my hands and they were covered in red. My legs, the floor, and my entire lap. I had no doubt my face was covered for I felt it dripping into the puddle that had pooled by my stomach. I was in a car and I couldn't quite remember where I was or where I was going. There was a man driving the car in front of me who seemed vaguely familiar. I almost wanted to growl at his proximity to me, but I felt somewhat safe.

To my right was another man. He smelled of cocoa and ripened strawberries. And just a hint of lust. I recognized him then. I remembered him vividly, clearly. My head was now clear of the raging fog; no longer swimming…. An onslaught of everything around me.

It was the thirst. I was so thirsty. I heard him speak a few times and then there were the other people. I didn't like them much. The little girl had angered me.

So much was still raging through my mind. I was on the brink of something, something I had yet to realize. I began to catalog it all.

Outside. It was so beautiful here. I missed the sun, the warmth. I wanted the cold, I craved the cold. But the sun as it filtered through….

I was in a car. How did I get in a car? Where are we going?

To my right was a man. I knew this man and I felt comfortable in his presence. I knew the things he did to me, could do to me. A rumbling started in my chest. Was I pur….

I was still thirsty.

Outside. Watching all the green hills as we drove past reminded me of another place filled with somewhat similar scenery, but the green was far denser. And it was dark. So dark. It hurt to remember this place. I wanted to know why, but my mind wanted me to focus on something else, as if it was trying to protect me from something.

I enjoyed where we were now. It was so pretty.

Looking down at my lap, I saw quite the mess. There was so much blood. I twirled circles in the small pool, trying to piece together what could have happened. Was this my blood? How could I still be alive if it was?

Then I remembered the man next to me. He was death. My death. My mind began to play images of his hands caressing my skin, tasting my lips, and this immense pain as he kissed my neck. I remembered falling into darkness, but couldn't understand what could have stopped what I wanted. I felt alive, but… My reflection in the window caught my attention. Blazing red eyes stared back at me. I knew what this meant, but didn't. Was this all a dream?

I was supposed to be dead. Unless this was hell, but I didn't understand how this was a punishment. There was so much blood, but it tasted tantalizing and smelled so scrumptious.

Blood. Just a little bit more wouldn't hurt. It smelled so good, even somewhat chilled on my fingers. I moaned as I licked my fingers and a deep chuckle broke me out of my haze. I looked to the man again and a smirk played on his face.

Vampire. Them. Now me. I was a vampire. This _was_ hell.

I was still licking my hand and fingers of the remaining blood. This wasn't right, but I was enjoying myself too much to care.

A flash of light sparkled from outside the car window. There was so much beauty in this city. The sun had raised high in the sky and its rays shone bright. I began to wonder if I would sparkle and raised my hand. Still there was blood. In that next second, my mind, my memories, clicked into place.

_I was talking to a vampire, he was adorned in black and me, broken and looking like a tourist._

"…_I find it to be honorable to be ended by __one __of the brothers."_

"_You would not want this immortal life?" He asked and I knew the answer immediately._

"_Not if I can't have my soul mate by me forever."_

He gave me ecstasy before he gave me death. The darkness took over me, but then I was burning. A fire enveloped my body and I remembered his voice speaking to me the entire time. He betrayed me.

DEAR GOD! HE CHANGED ME! I shook my head over and over. I was a fool to trust him.

"MARCUS! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!"

"Fuck," he and the other man, whom I now understood to be vampire as well.

I pressed myself into the corner of the seat, breathing heavier and heavier. I began to growl and hiss at Marcus. I had the overwhelming urge to claw his eyes out and dry hump him at the same time. My growls increased at the confusing feelings I had. Thankfully anger was winning. Anger was good.

I needed to get rid of the pain in my heart. I wanted death, but he made me an immortal. Now I would I would feel that heartache for all eternity. Betrayed yet again.

I must flee.

I had to escape.

"She is coming down from her feast, Master," the driving vampire said.

Master? Why did he call Marcus Master? My mind then remembered he was one of the three rulers of Volterra. He was the reason why I was here in Italy. I knew that confronting the rulers would guarantee my death. The rules had been broken. Why then had he changed me? I did not to want to be immortal without Edward. It would be a curse to walk this world alone.

_Edward…Edward…. _I remembered him clearly now. A small part of me wanted to be angry at him, but I couldn't understand why.

Painfully crippling memories of the last few years of my human life flooded my mind like a raging wave of despair. Edward left. He left me. My anger was swiftly turned towards him.

"Isabella, calm down. Please," Marcus begged.

Just as fast as my anger had turned to Edward, it was on Marcus again. My fist moved quickly, striking him across the face so hard it threw him between the two front seats. Marcus held his face, the hurt obvious, but it quickly changed to furious. I was just about to leave the car when a memory came to me.

"_But daddy I don't know how to punch," said a young girl._

"_It's easy, Bells. Don't tuck your thumb, so it won't get broken. Steady your feet, ground yourself so you won't fall over. Reach back and punch with all your might," a man said with a bushy mustache._

"_What if it doesn't work?"_

Marcus was on me then shaking me from my memory. He had pinned my fists to the back of the seat. He would not detain me! He was strong, but I was getting out this damn car.

"_Bells, knee him right in balls. It would take even the strongest of men out," the man from my memory said._

It was Charlie, my dad, teaching a twelve year old me how to fight off an attacker. Thank you, Charlie. I brought my knee up fast and strong. Marcus fell over and I used that as my distraction. I bolted out the car, taking door with me. I turned and kicked the car as hard as I could. The car skidded off the road and rolled down the adjacent hill. I was briefly shocked by my strength, but ran away from the road before they could recover and catch me.

Thirst. Speed. Amazing strength. I looked down at my skin and noticed how much I was sparkling. I stopped immediately and admired the way I gleamed. It was so beautiful. Somewhere in my mind, I knew I hadn't gone that far. I could see the two vampires rising over the hill in my periphery. Yet, I continued to move my hand back and forth through the rays and felt so at peace. It had been so long since something so simple could bring me so much joy. I wanted to take my shoes off and see how the grass felt beneath me.

"OOMPH!" I gasped out as I fell to the ground.

Some idiot had tackled me.

I was pinned to the ground. I growled and attempted to free myself, but I was sufficiently detained. I smelled him then…Marcus. Unconsciously, my body calmed slightly under his touch. However, the position of his knee in my back and my arms being held tightly removed the warm fuzzies I may have started to feel.

"GET OFF ME!" I screamed at him.

"I will not until you are calm," He growled into my ear, sending chills down my spine.

"Master Marcus, we must leave the area. The car rolling down the hill caused quite a stir in the village below. We must leave, now," the vampire chauffeur said.

Marcus then yanked me from the ground and forced me into a run. The speed was something I remembered from what seemed like a lifetime ago. It was different when it was yourself running this fast and I hadn't fully enjoyed it before I was captured. I loved it and I wanted to go faster. I felt like I could outrun them both, but Marcus had both arms in a death grip. We ran towards the surrounding forest, slipping through the trees with ease. We traveled the path of the road we were on before my prison break episode. Bursting through the last remnants of trees, we came to an abrupt halt. I was uneasy and tumbled somewhat into Marcus. He tugged me along as we approached small chateau in the middle of forest.

"Demetri, make sure it is clear to approach," Marcus spoke.

Demetri was the vampire's name and I watched him dash to the home and return to us only seconds later.

"No one has been here since our last visit in the sixties, Master."

"Good, now get the place settled. Isabella and I will have a chat," he said.

I glared at him from over my shoulder. He wanted to talk, fine. We could have a talk and then I was going to leave. I had things to do.

"If I release you, will you run?" He asked politely.

"No," I responded.

He waited a few seconds and let me go slowly. His fingers trailed down my wrists and my arms, leaving a scorching trail. I rubbed my wrists from where he restrained me. At least that was what I was telling myself. The lack of his touch left a void and my body did not like it. I would think about that later.

"Good. Where would you like to start? You seem to be bubbling with the need to scold me," Marcus said, his voice dripping in sarcasm.

"I shall never forgive you for this Marcus. The pain of my past is nothing compared to this. You betrayed me!"

Marcus doomed me to walk this world alone and without the one that was truly for me.

"I gave you life, girl! In time you may learn to respect that. This hatred is temporary, but know this; as your sire, you will respect me. And as your mate, you will come to love me. All I do for you is from my soul. _That_ is no mistake."

His mate! No. It's not possible. I am not his. I do not belong to him. These are lies.

"I am not your mate!"

I grabbed Marcus by his arm and twisted, flipping him onto his back onto the ground. This was how an angry woman talked, Marcus. I clawed his face, my nails tearing through his cheek. The wound began to heal immediately and it pissed me the fuck off. I flipped off of him, tossing him over my head as I stood. I didn't wait for him to land before I was on him again. I was hitting and kicking him wildly. I didn't know how to fight with my knew body, but I knew crazy. Some of my hits would connect; I hoped so anyway. Marcus would pay for what he did to me. I finally was able to bite him on the hand as he blocked my punch.

"Dammit woman! Fucking newborns," he yelled.

I steadied myself into a crouch and growled at him.

Demetri came over and stood between us. We both growled at him and watched as he retreated, his hands up in surrender. I turned back to Marcus and screamed at him.

"Don't call me a newborn! I am not an infant!"

"To us, you are, Isabella. You are new to this vampire life and still getting acclimated to everything that this life entails. You are newly…born. A newborn," Demetri explained.

I sent another growl his way. Demetri was annoying me at the moment and it seemed that my temper was quick to rise. I was going to kick someone's ass tonight. Couldn't they see how mad I was? Yet they tease me at every second. Marcus was a bastard and I was going to take him down if it was the last thing I did. I charged for him again.

"Enough of this!" Marcus yelled as he grabbed me.

He squeezed my arms to my side, pulling me to his chest. His scent was intoxicating as usual. Once again, I felt my body conform to his. I couldn't help but nestle into him.

I was weak.

Marcus leaned down and spoke into my ear.

"Had you not been my mate, I would have drained you dry in Volterra. There is no way a vampire could leave their mate's side. It definitely would have been impossible for your precious Edward to be away from you for this long."

I gasped. How did he know? I didn't remember telling him. I looked up to him, my eyes begging for an explanation.

"Your blood Isabella... True mates can see the depths of feelings, memories, and pain. What Carlisle's bastard progeny did to you was maddening."

"If you saw, then you know... I must find him," I pleaded with Marcus, squirming to be released.

I had to get to him soon. He had to know that we were now equals. Being with Edward would be the only way that I would survive this eternity. I began to plot and plan, thinking of how I could find him, what I would say, and how he would never leave me now that I was a vampire. I had to get around Marcus and Demetri. I had to be free to find Edward, to show him the new me. He would never leave me now.

Marcus sighed, drawing me from my plotting.

"I will not keep you where you do not want to be. However I must keep you safe. You are a newborn vampire, very strong and very fast. And we are only a mere hour away from Volterra. I cannot have you traversing across the Italian countryside. Your thirst may be quenched now, but before the sun sets, you shall be craving more."

The blood. I needed it. I wanted it.

He was right. I could already feel the minor tingle in the back of my throat. From the looks of my clothes, I'd probably only drank half of what I was given. Plus I didn't want to hurt anyone. I couldn't fathom killing an innocent. I needed control. I needed to be able to focus, but Marcus wanted more of me than I was willing to give him. Plus, he wasn't my favorite person right now.

Marcus touched my face and I was shocked that I could no longer feel the cold. It was the first time since I had been changed that I noticed. He was warm and smelled so good. His warmth filled me from the tip of my nose down my arms to my toes. I felt alive and free with just his touch.

But it was the wrong touch.

I flinched away from him, but he was right. Marcus saw me give up my fight and released me. I was still mad, but I knew I would need his help. For now. This craving for blood was going to be the toughest issue. I couldn't even imagine not ever tasting it. Just the thought of it was making my mind swirl. It tasted so good when we were in the car. I wonder what it would taste like if it was fresh, straight from the source. My mind wandered and lingered on the image of me sinking my teeth into soft flesh. It wasn't so appealing when James had done it to me, but being on the other side of things….

Oh god! My mind couldn't focus. The thirst was taking over my mind. I craved blood like Charlie craved Oreos. Another memory rushed to me of Charlie sneaking the last of my Oreos. I was visiting him one summer and he knew I loved them, but he did as well. He had snuck down in the middle of the night and I followed him. I watched as he snuck not one, not two, but six of the cookies. He fumbled and almost fell over when I surprised him. Charlie continued to deny it until I pointed it out to him of the cookie crumbs in his mustache. The memory began to fade, the sound of Charlie's laughter fading with it.

The smile on my face was wide, but then it fell. Poor Charlie would never see me again, nor I him.

"Some memories will come like that. Randomly, unannounced, unwanted. The first year will be hard as your mind tries to settle all your thoughts. For some vampires, the memories return to them the moment their eyes open to this life. Others get half. Some never get any. They are extremely distracting and can leave you open for attack. You'd be a pile of ash before the memory could even form," Marcus said.

I sighed yet again. I could not meet Edward this way. I had to get control of my mind and thirst.

"I will stay, but _he_ will train me," I said pointing to Demetri. "I will give you a year, but after that I must find Edward. He is my mate." I strode up to Marcus as fierce as I could. "I will never be yours."

I could not be Marcus' mate. I felt no connection to him. He may have claimed my human body, but that did not make me his. My mind then began to recall his cold body on top of me, pulling every bit of pleasure from it. I shook my head, trying to rid of myself of the memories, but they never left. His touch, his kiss, his bite. I ran my hand over my neck where he had bit me and the scar that was left made my body purr as I caressed it.

Marcus approached me, turning me around to him. His deep breaths fanned over me, thrilling me to no end. I hated how he had made me feel this way. Regretfully, somewhere deep down, I absolutely adored it.

"Isabella...,"

His lips were on mine in the next instant and I tried to fight against it. Yet, his desire pulled me in and I returned his kiss with fervor. The kiss was rough and wild, everything a passionate kiss should be with the one you crave.

But I didn't crave Marcus. Did I? No, I couldn't do this.

I wrenched myself away from him, kicked him into Demetri and ran. This was all so confusing and I couldn't think straight around him. I couldn't do this if he felt like he could just kiss me whenever he wanted. I wasn't his, he lied. Not his mate! He thought he had some claim over me.

Running faster and faster, I tried to get away from this craziness and feelings growing inside me. I felt free and lost all at the same time. The further I ran, the more my heart ached. The pain was overwhelming and frightening. The sun had dipped lower in the sky and it seemed to be taking my strength with it. My run turned into a walk, and soon I was crawling, clawing the ground to pull me further away from this nightmare.

I cried out from the pain, frightening every living thing in the nearby radius. I was weak.

I've always been weak.

"Isabella, you might not want to stray so far from Master Marcus."

I looked up to see Demetri standing above me. He was smiling down at me as I writhed on the ground. The pain I was feeling must be a gift. Demetri was doing this me.

"Stop it! Your gift! Stop it!"

"Oh I am gifted young one, but I track vampires. I do not cause pain. Well unless you count dismembering," he said with a faraway look in his eyes.

Just then the pain started to lessen and I became stronger. Marcus emerged from the path I had made through the trees. All of the pain I had felt fully dissipated. Maybe it was Marcus with the gift of this unbearable pain. Maybe he was the one making me feel this way. He was moving slowly, hunched over slightly and rubbing his chest. I found myself doing the same thing.

"Is this your gift? Causing me this extreme pain if I leave?" I asked him.

"No, Isabella. This is what mates feel when they are separated. Over time, we will be accustomed to the distance. After so many years of being together, mates understand that the other shall return. Still, in the beginning it is terribly dangerous to be apart, even for a few meters," Marcus softly spoke.

He sat down and closed his eyes. The rays of the setting sun shone over him. He was remarkable to look at. I quickly looked away. I took a deep, and apparently unneeded breath before speaking to him.

"I am sorry I hit you," I whispered.

"No you are not, but it is a start," Marcus chuckled. "Demetri, is all set at the house?"

"I think so for the most part, Master Marcus."

"There are no Masters here Demetri. Please, please call me Marcus."

"Yes, Mas..Marcus. Come, we need to feed and we need to get cleaned up."

We all walked back to the house slowly and by the time we arrived, the night stars were the only light for miles. It was gorgeous out and I could see everything so clearly. A deer crossed us and the stench was appalling. How in the hell did the Cullens eat that?!

"Not appealing at all is it?" Demetri asked.

His smile was wide and his teasing would most likely have me punching him in face soon. I was astonished at how violent I had become.

"Definitely not, but I will have to do it. I can't kill a human," I told him.

We reached the home and went inside.

"Anything other than human blood taints us, doesn't keep our mind clear. You would have to feed three times a day, every day to equal one cup of fresh human blood. It is what drives us, what makes us so damn awesome. Anything else would leave us a mere shadow of our true selves," Demetri said.

"But I can't…"

"Bagged blood for you now. It's specially donated for us, the Volturi. It can be heated to be almost as close as if you got it from the tap," he added.

I guess that would be okay. I watched as Marcus grabbed one of the pouches of blood off the table and walked to room at the end of the hall. He didn't even look back as he closed the doors. I wanted to go to him, but he was the asshole that broke his promise to me. Demetri handed me a blue trimmed bag of warmed blood and I devoured it. He handed me a different bag next. This one was trimmed in yellow. It smelled odd, but I was too hungry to care. I snatched it from his hand and began to drink. It was disgusting! I spat it out just as fast as I had drunk it.

"What the fuck is this?"

"Bambi. Sure you still want kill Baloo and his friends?"

I shook my head and lowered it in sadness. I had to get yellow eyes like him or else he'd think me weak. Demetri passed me another bag, this time of the deliciousness I had before. He laid two smaller, pint sized warm bags for me and left the room.

"One year Demetri. That is all I can give," I called out to him.

I knew I didn't need to speak louder. Vampires could hear a pin drop. Demetri poked his head out from the adjacent room and raised his eyebrow at me.

"You'll be lucky to be able to dress yourself in year. If you want to be an 'equal' to that boy, then yes, a year is more than enough," he laughed and came out of the room.

I heard something crash in the room that Marcus had retreated to. Again I felt the urge to go to him, but I fought back against it. Demetri shook his head and began to place the empty blood bags into the garbage.

"But if you want to be something more…" Demetri continued. "…something so amazingly kickass, then you'll need to give us a decade. Ten years my little Isabella. Marcus made me the charming, lethal bastard I am today in just under twenty years. Time means nothing when you have forever. I am quite sure I can do it in half," Demetri gloated.

"Five years, I will give you five. No more," I said to him, picking up another bag of blood to ease the burn.

"Oh I just love a challenge," Demetri said as he walked away. "Come Isabella. You get the hose. Marcus would kill me if I bathed you and you are not destroying my bathrooms. Damn newborn strength."

I finished the bag of blood and tossed it at him.

"Don't call me a newborn, dammit!"

"Then earn it…newborn," he taunted me.

I attacked him then. We fell through the glass doors of the main room and shattered them. The glass shards sparkled all over the patio floor. He flipped me easily onto my stomach. My hands were once again quickly pinned behind my back and Demetri stood on my writhing legs.

"Calm down young one or this is going to be the longest five years for all of us," he spoke calmly.

Once I relaxed, he hosed me down. The blood ran down onto the patio, mixing with glass. The blood now marred the white marble floors and gleamed so that it was almost hypnotizing.

Would I always be weak? Would I always be this out of control?

Clarity. Fuck Clarity. I just wanted oblivion if I couldn't have my true mate.

* * *

**a/n: Newborn Bella is crazy. *gets drop kicked by Bella* Ouch! Okay, okay. I won't call you a newborn. *rubs chest* Sheesh! Next up is chapter 4 in Bella's POV. I wanted to hear from Marcus, but Bella is cranky as hell and I don't want to get hurt.**


End file.
